After the Giant War:The Seven and then Some
by WeirdbutAWESOME16
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Giant War. Leo got Calypso back, and Percy and Annabeth are still recovering from Tartarus. An issue involving Setne has the Seven and The Egyptian Magicians working together once again. Will working together turn out to be successful? Or will mixing the two worlds together...destroy the world?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and some of the information came from a trilogy by Rick Riordan, that was a crossover between PJO, and TKC. The latest and last book will come out on the 15, but that would explain how the egyptians know of the Greeks.**

**The first two books were called ****The Son of Sobek,**** and ****The Staff of Serapis.**

**I hope you like this! :)**

**Leo**

People have called Leo a sissy, a punk, and even more so, a chicken. But he never knew how it felt to _be_ a chicken, until now.

He was sleeping, or at least trying to, when he felt like he was being lifted from his body. He looked down, and saw his sleeping form. He looked in a mirror, and a chicken stared back at him. Well, half a chicken. His head was still there, but the rest of his body was a chicken.

_Woah. Those guys who used to call me chicken must've been physic or something. If only they could see me now! _His chicken form was starting to drift eastward. _Hey what's going on? I wasn't done looking at myself!_

He continued drifting, until he came upon a mansion. _Who has enough money to buy this place? _Leo's chicken form went straight through the door.

Inside, he saw a huge chandelier hanging from a high ceiling. the room was _huge_, with big windows. _Man, Annabeth would love this place._ He thought. Then, he heard voices. He looked down, and saw five people sitting around a large table.

As he looked closer, he realized that they were the Egyptian Magicians. Percy and Annabeth mentioned an adventure they'd had with 2 of them, but never told them the whole story.

The guy talking had dark brown skin, and curly hair, like Leo's. He had on a blue button down shirt with dark slacks on, and dress shoes. He looked about 18 years old._ That must be Carter_. Leo thought.

To Carter's left, there was a girl with light brown skin, and amber colored eyes that seemed to glow. She had jet black hair that stopped at her jawline. She had on a beige long sleeved shirt with olive colored pants, and combat boots. _She looks like Calypso._ Leo realized. She also looked to be about 18.

To Carter's left was a girl with fair skin, and blue eyes. Her blonde hair had blue streaks in it. She had on a white shirt with a light brown leather jacket, tattered jeans, and combat boots. She had an earbud in one ear, so she looked like she was half listening to the conversation. She looked about 16. That_ must be Sadie_. Leo thought. Annabeth described her well.

To Sadie's right, was a guy with cocoa skin, and a muscular build. He had on a black muscle tee, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. He had a closely shaven head, and one gold necklace. He looked to be about 20.

At the head of the table, sat a middle aged looking man, with skin the color of roasted coffee. He had on a red pin-striped suit, and had his hair braided in.. what do you call it? Rows of corn. _No! A corn of rows!_ Leo thought. He had garnets braided into his hair. All in all, he looked like an African-American version of _Al Pacino._

"- a disturbance in the Duat." The Jazz musician- as Leo decided to call him, said. "Walt, do you know anything?"

"I felt it too. Chaos is agitated." Walt said. "I think it may have something to do with Setne."

Sadie took her earbud out of her ear, and sat up. "Setne? But I thought we got rid of him?"

"The guy's clever. He probably found a way to get out." Carter said, clenching his jaw.

"But how? We had the combined power of the Greeks, that should've been able to hold him." Sadie said, looking agitated.

"Whatever this is, we know Setne couldn't have got out on his own. He is clever, but not that clever. Someone else had to have helped him." The girl with amber colored eyes said.

"Who Zia? Who in the world would be helping Setne?" Sadie said, almost shouting. Walt grabbed her hand.

"I don't know!" The girl Zia said. "I don't know, but someone is."

"Do you think the Greeks may know anything Carter?" The Jazz Musician asked.

Carter shook his head. "I don't know. If anything really important happened, Percy would've called."

Sadie snorted. "Called." Carter rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant." he said.

"I tried to shield this from you all. Interfering with other gods is... dangerous. And could result in catastrophic results." The jazz musician said, looking straight at Leo.

Before Leo knew it, he was drifting, drifting back into his body.

**Give hugs, don't step on ants, and remember: Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. I went out-of-town w/out the computer. So, I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots. And yes, the 7 and the magicians will meet each other, and the magicians will go to Olympus. All in due time, but instead of making it a whole story, it will be one-shots. I only ask one thing: please review! Leave compliments, constructive criticism (just don't be mean), and questions. I will even try to answer them! W/out further ado... chapter 2! (Didn't mean to rhyme. Sorry).**

**Sadie**

This is the story of how I accidentally met and possibly irritated a Greek goddess.

I woke up late one morning, well, actually, it was 1:00, but whatever. Anyway, I woke up late, and went in the kitchen to get breakfast, (or lunch, I don't really care, I was hungry), and I didn't see anyone. Normally, 1:00 is when we would have lunch, and nobody was in the kitchen. So, instead of being worried like any normal person would do, I went ahead and fixed me a sub with Ribena.

After that, I decided to take a shower. I know I probably should have put on the linen pajamas magicians are usually supposed to wear, but it looks weird, and I get strange looks from people. I wondered if the Ancient Egyptians had _any _fashion sense. Probably not. So, instead I put on my usual before my life got unusual, and I must say, I looked pretty dang good. I had on a white spaghetti strap t-shirt, my light brown leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I got tired of the blue streaks in my hair. And substituted it with purple. I put my iPod in my pocket, and put my earphones around my neck. It reminded me of my life in London before I found out I was a magician, and I got homesick. But .one didn't have time to miss the past when possibly all the people you live with are in danger. So, I grabbed my staff, and headed out.

I walked around town for a bit, looking here and there for the rest of the Brooklyn House magicians, but I didn't see them. I figured I must look stupid; a girl wandering around Brooklyn with a staff in her hand, but I don't care about a lot of things, and I didn't care how I looked to other people. They could go bury themselves in a hole and die for all I cared.

I know that sounded mean, but I was seriously worried about everyone else. _Where are they? What happened to them? And more importantly….. Why was I left?_ I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see where I was going, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." I apologized.

"No, I wasn't watching either. I was so caught up in this-"she abruptly stopped as she looked up at me. She had blonde hair that was curly, like a princesses'. She had on a white button down blouse, black skinny jeans, and golden sandals. She had on simple clothes, but she looked like a goddess. She had an athletic build, tan skin, and those _eyes. _They were stormy grey, and looked like they were reading my being, much like she was reading that book in her hands. Her eyes were melting my insides. It was crazy, because she looked like a certain someone I met a while ago…. A girl with those same grey eyes and blonde hair. If only I could remember her name….What was even more distracting about her was the aura that surrounded her. It made me want to kneel and chant, _"I'm not worthy!" _But being the prideful Sadie Kane, I didn't. I held my head, and attempted to stare her down. Of course, I couldn't, because her eyes just….. Ugh. This went on for a while; us staring each other down, until I realized it was getting kind of awkward, and I needed to blink. So, wisely, I started conversation.

"So…. Hi." I started. The woman seemed to realize I just spoken and blinked.

"Oh. Hello." She said.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was caught up in thought, wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"It is fine. I imagine a young magician such as yourself has a lot on her mind." She said pointedly, her grey eyes penetrating into me.

_How does she know?_ I thought. _Okay, so she is obviously not a mortal._ Then, another thought occurred to me… that girl I met; her name was Annabel. _No, Annabeth, _I thought. She was a Greek demigod. She said her mother was a goddess… Athena. _Was this her? It would make sense, I mean they are almost identical._ So, being the blunt person I am, I asked her.

"Are you Athena?" She smiled.

"Yes. I am Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She stated. I didn't know if I should kneel, or bow, or hold out my hand.

"Don't worry," she said, "you don't have to kneel. We are in public."

_Wow, _I thought, _she is really smart._

"Um… okay." I stuttered. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous. I mean, it's not every day you meet a Greek goddess.

"So, who do you host? I assume Isis, but you know, you can never be too sure." She asked.

"But, if you're the wisdom goddess, shouldn't you know everything?" I questioned.

"Wisdom is not about knowing everything. It is knowing that you don't know everything." Athena said. It actually didn't make any sense, and it sounded like she was reciting something from a book.

_Then again, she probably is. And she probably wrote the book._

"Uh… right." I said. I honestly wasn't impressed with the fact she could memorize something from a book.

"And yes, I did host Isis." I stated, a little proudly on my part.

"Why did you give her up? Athena asked.

"How did you know I gave her up?" I asked in awe.

"Well, you did say, 'I did host Isis.' Did is past tense. And I can tell when I am in the presence of a goddess. I am one, after all."

Okay, at first it was shocking how she seemed to know everything, but now it was getting on my nerves how she noticed every little thing. _It must be terrible to have her as a mother sometimes. _I mused.

"Well, it's actually a pretty long story, but to shorten up: I disobeyed a lot of rules, my dad got sucked into the ground then ended up hosting Osiris, my brother and I found out we were magicians, did some magic spells with the help of Isis and Horus, and saved the world a couple of times." I summed up.

Athena was a great listener. She never once took her eyes off me, and her face didn't show any emotion.

"Then, after saving the world, my brother and I realized that hosting gods in our heads makes us very power hungry, and we would let them take over, and possibly burn our bodies up. So, we decided to give them up until we become better magicians, and can control them better, but we occasionally ask for their help in some matters." I said.

"You are very wise for a girl your age." Athena complimented.

"I don't think so. I partly did it because the gods get on my bloody nerves, and having one constantly in my head would be a nightmare." I corrected. Athena got a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh. You remind me of that sea spawn, Percy Jackson. Always insulting the gods. Telling us what we should do better, instead of thanking us for what we do." She seethed. For some reason, that name sounded familiar….

"Isn't he Annabeth's boyfriend?" I asked. Her glare answered my question. Her eyes were even worse, if that was possible. I almost wanted to run. Everything about her said," RUN!" But, as always, I had something to say.

"And we do thank you gods for what you do, but you do a lot of wrong too." I started. The look she gave me warned me not to continue, but I never do well with what people don't want me to do.

"You gods can be selfish, and greedy, and uncaring." I said, my anger growing.

"Gods and goddesses have a lot to do, and we can't always be peachy! And I am caring!" Her glare convinced me otherwise.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you've seen Annabeth? Or even telepathically talked to her?" I accused. Athena actually looked…. Ashamed. Or, more accurate, disappointed in herself.

"We do care, but there are ancient laws we must follow. We have work to do, and threats to stop before they start, so we don't always get to visit our children." She said, more softly this time.

"I know, but you can at least try." I said soothingly. I know what you're thinking. _Sadie being… comforting? What has this world come to?_ But I have many talents, and one of them just so happens to be comforting people. I actually felt guilty for yelling at her. Truth is, I haven't heard from Isis in a while, and I felt….. Abandoned. Most of what I said was directed to her.

"Why should I? Annabeth hates me." Athena said sadly.

"She doesn't hate you. In fact, we did a little mini quest a few years back, and she had this Yankees cap that turned her invisible. Apparently it hadn't been working," Athena looked down at this. "But then, when she needed it most, she had it, and it worked. She was so happy and shocked that you'd help her. See, she doesn't hate you. She just wants you to be more involved." I finished.

"I-I will try. But it will be difficult." Athena stated.

"Good." I said.

"You know, while you do remind me of…. _Jackson_," she couldn't hide the disgust in her voice, "he said the same thing. While you are both blunt, insufferable, and infuriatingly sarcastic-"

"Oh, stop. You're embarrassing me." I said. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. It reminded me more of Annabeth.

"-you both have the same determination. And he turned out to be the greatest hero we have ever had." She finished.

"So….. He's dead?" I asked.

"No, no. At least not yet." Athena replied. I must have looked horrified, because she laughed.

"Percy has angered many forces. They all want him either dead, or endlessly tortured." She said.

"Umm…. Wow." Was all I could muster.

"Just know this; there are more threats in both the Greek, and Egyptian worlds, and more recently, something that may combine us both. Your work is never over." And on that happy note, she disappeared in smoke.

"Goddesses are sooo dramatic." I said.

I walked back to the Brooklyn House to see it filled with people. During my run-in with Athena, I'd forgotten that they had been missing, but they all seemed to be here now.

"Hey Sadie. Where did you go?" Walt asked.

"I don't even know." I replied.

**So, what do you think? Please leave reviews!**

**Eat healthy, NEVER hate the sun, and remember: don't limit your challenges; challenge your limits.**

**Plzzz review! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I kinda hit a wall.**

**So... read on!**

**Percy**

About four years ago, Percy and Annabeth had a little "run-in" with some egyptian magicians. You know, another save-the-world, almost-didn't-make-it-out-alive type thing. Typical for Percy's life.

Anyway, he hadn't really thought about Carter and Sadie much over the years, but he found himself thinking about them. He felt something in the air. Something... unsettling.

At first, he though maybe the gods were pissed for some stupid reason, like maybe Aphrodite lost a hairbrush, (A very dangerous thing to do, actually. You do NOT want to see her mad), but it felt different.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked, coming up behind him.

He though about lying to her, but she'd see right through it. "I don't know."

He felt her frown. "What do you mean?" she asked, turning him around.

He sighed. "I mean... I don't know. Something feels.. off."

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah... I know what you mean." She blew hair out of her face.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Percy asked.

"Do we have to do something about it?" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"Well..." Percy grabbed her waist. "There's always Option B." Annabeth smiled.

"I think I prefer Option B." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She leaned up and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Percy kissed her back, hard. When they finally pulled away, they were both a little breathless. Percy leaned his forehead against Annabeth's.

"So what do you actually think is going on?" Annabeth asked softly.

Percy knew, he did. But he didn't want to face the inevitable. Voices in the back of his mind confirmed his suspicions. Since the Giant War, Tartarus has been lurking in his mind. And since 3 years has passed, Percy hasn't been able to rid his mind of him. But he knows he can never get rid of him. Tartarus is a part of him now, whether he liked it or not.

And right now, those voices were telling him what is going on.

"It has something to do with the magicians, obviously. And I think... I think that guy Setne has something to do with it too." Percy finished.

Annabeth was silent for a long moment. "So we have to save the world again. Great. Just great." she said, her chin quivering.

Percy shared her feelings. Only 3 years ago, they all almost died. And so soon, they had to do it again. With what he and Annabeth went through, he was surprised she wasn't having a mental breakdown.

"Hey. It'll be okay. We'll do what we always do. We'll save the world, and make it back, and restart our lives." Percy said, wiping away Annabeth's tears.

"You make it sound so easy." Annabeth sniffled.

"Yeah well, we'll have each other through it all. As long as we're together, right?" Percy lifted her chin so her eyes were level with his.

"Okay?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gave him a watery smile. "Ok."

**Okay. So I know their thing is 'never' not 'okay', but... It seemed to fit.**

**"Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect, it means you are able to look beyond the imperfections."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello humans. Well, I assume you're human, unless you're... not.**

**DoomgirlForever: Yes, I noticed that after chapter 2. Epic dizzy moment at it's best. It is one of my best qualities. :)**

**Piper**

Piper was amazed at what 3 years could do to people. Three years of no fighting, worrying over saving the world... just peace. Well.. as much peace as you can get while trying to heal physically, mentally, and emotionally after a war.  
During the war, they all had injuries... some more physical than others. In Percy and Annabeth's case, more emotional.

Piper had a permanent scar from her left ear to her chin from where an _empousai_ had scratched her in the middle of the battle. She had been really self conscious about it for a while, but now she thinks it symbolizes the woman she has become. She wasn't the girl who had to ask Hazel for sword lessons anymore.

Jason, who now wears glasses on occasion hadn't changed majorly. He became more comfortable with himself, and was okay with being more Greek than Roman. The scar on his lip was still there, but it was very faint, and Piper loved to trace it with her finger. He had become a pretty powerful demigod, even though none of them had needed to use their powers.

Leo was stil... Leo. He was still goofy, and annoying, although he gained a little bit of muscle from always tinkering with metal and machines, he was still kind of scrawny. And he seemed even happier since he'd gotten Calypso back a year ago.  
Piper hadn't seen Calypso in person before last year, but she saw a picture Leo drew of her. She had very light brown skin with brown, almond shaped eyes, and hair the same cinnamon color as Hazel's. She was very handy, and sometimes wore white linen dresses, although she preferred jeans and a tank top covered with a plaid shirt. She was really nice, and always had a twinkle in he eye.

Hazel was the youngest, at 16. She didn't even know how to drive. She was still the shortest one of them. Her cinnamon hair had gotten even curlier, if possible. Her golden eyes always held a little sadness in them; but that was because of Frank's injury.

Frank was built like a linebacker, with broad shoulders and huge muscles. He let his hair grow out some, so the back of it still kind of looked like it was buzz cut. Frank nearly lost an arm during the battle. He could still wield weapons if need be, but sometimes the pain in his arm can become unbearable, and sometimes he couldn't move it. But he was still shy and clumsy, much to Hazel's delight.

Annabeth looked pretty much the same. Curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, natural tan, and her lean, curvy athletic figure, but she had a scar on her stomach from when a manticore's tail slashed her midsection. She still had her scary intelligence. Anyone who barely knew her would say she was the same. But ever since she and Percy went through Tartarus, she had become a little more fragile. She was still the strongest person Piper knew, but she still got flash backs sometimes.

Percy changed the most, and it was only noticeable because of how much he tried to be his regular self. He was still tall, with lean muscles and long, back rebellious hair and startling green eyes. He was also still goofy and blunt, and obnoxiously stupid, but Piper noticed a change in him.

She was sure the others must've saw it too. His eyes had a dark cast to them. Sometimes, he would visit the beach and just stand there staring at it. Old Percy would've jumped in, but new Percy acted like he... was afraid of it. Which was absurd, because he could control water. He also seemed to melt into himself when he thinks no one is noticing. She also noticed that sometimes Leo and Frank would glance at him like they knew what was going on... She would have to ask them about that.

Annabeth must notice it too, but she doesn't say anything to the others about it if she does. They both were stuck together like glue. They probably looked clingy from the outside, but if you knew what they'd been through, you'd just let them be.

What amazed her the most, though was how all seven of them were still a family. They could tell what each other was thinking or feeling, and knew how to bring out the best in people. While there will still be pairs like Piper, Leo, and Jason, or Percy, Hazel and Frank, or just Percy and Annabeth, they all still loved each other.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper noticed stuff like that. She also noticed how much they meant to each other. Demigods usually never had a happy childhood, or life for that matter, so having a family feels nice. The war had brought them even closer together. She was grateful for it, even though she never wanted to fight again. She still had nightmares.

So when Percy and Annabeth had assembled them all to the lake to tell them about the egyptian magicians and how they think something is going on... Piper didn't know what to think. She _couldn't_ think.

Why did they have to fight? Just three years ago, they all almost _died._ And Percy actually did actually die for 3 minutes.

And now... they had to do it again.

That was all Piper was thinking, and she knew she must've been crushing Jason's hand right then, but she didn't feel. She felt nothing at all.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hazel crying and Frank comforting her, Calypso had her hand over her mouth, and Leo had his eyes closed. Annabeth was breathing. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't there. Percy's muscles were clenched, like he was restraining himself. From what, Piper didn't know. She didn't care at the moment.

To be a daughter of Aphrodite, she didn't feel _anything._ She was numb. So very numb.

Nothing.

**Did you like it? Plzz review.**

**Type fast, be a lucid dreamer, and laugh like a mad man!**

**When life hands you lemons, you toss them back and ask for money instead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. How's life?**

**So, here's the deal: A lot of stuff has been happening. Where I live, we go back to school in about a month, and some days, and in this IB program I'm in, we have Summer Work. So, right now, all I've started on was math, and I have work in every subject. I meant to get it done the first 2 weeks of Summer Break, but...**

**See, I hate school. I loathe it, but I have to get this work done, and turn it in at registration, so I've been trying to work on that.**

**My cousins are staying the whole month at my grandma's house, and they are all age 10 and under, so we've been going over there to see them, and help my grandparents take care of them. They are busy, and LOUD.**

**And today we saw that new Transformers movie and went to a church service, and next week, we are going out of town.**

**I'm saying this, because all this contributes to the why I haven't been updating. But if I don't update next week, just know I have the chapters written down, if it makes you feel any better.**

**Br0kenThOrn: don't worry, I won't. Being a Greek demigod is already hard, why make them Egyptian, too?**

**Read, lovelies, read!**

**Carter**

It is like Sadie to irritate a goddess. I mean, she is Sadie Kane. So when she told me, I wasn't really surprised.

The day she told me was the morning after we all "disappeared".

I was brushing my teeth when she came in. "Brother dear, I have something to share, and I think it's more important than your teeth." she greeted me, and plopped down on my freshly made bed. I rolled my eyes at her, and continued to brush my teeth.

"I guess you don't want to hear the story of how I met a Greek goddess, then?" she asked. Me, with toothpaste in my mouth, tried to reply.

I meant to say, "You What?", but I'm afraid it came out like, "Huwahhh?"

"tsk, tsk Carter. I thought you had manners. Didn't dad ever tell you not to reply to someone just telling you she met a Greek goddess with toothpaste in their mouth?" she asked.

I glared at her. I rinsed my mouth, and sat beside her on my bed.

"So, are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" Sadie asked, pretending to be confused.

"Sadie," I warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." And she did. She told me how she woke up, and everybody was gone, how she fixed a sandwich instead of looking for us, how, when she was looking for us, she ran into the Greek goddess, Athena. How she irritated the Greek goddess Athena, how she comforted the Greek goddess Athena, how she learned of a new threat to the world, how she left dramatically, and how, when she got back to the Brooklyn House, everyone was there.

"Percy. Huh. I was stupid to think I'd never see him again." I said after she'd finish.

"You're stupid anyway." Sadie replied I glared at her. I seemed to do that a lot.

"Do you think we'll be seeing... that girl you did that quest with..." I trailed off, trying to remember her name, expecting Sadie to provide it. Meanwhile, Sadie didn't say anything.

"Sadie, what was her name?" I asked, annoyed.

'Who's?" she asked sweetly.

"The girl you did that quest with when you were 14." I replied, through clenched teeth.

"Oh her. Her name was Annabeth. And yes, I do think we'll be seeing her. I mean, whenever we cross paths with people who help us kill something, we never... not see them again. And since we'll be seeing the guy Percy, we shall see Annabeth anyway, because she's his girlfriend, assuming they're not married yet, and girlfriends always show up where their boyfriends are needed. Girls tend to do that." she finished.

"So why aren't you with Walt?" I asked.

"Why aren't you with Zia?" she shot back.

"Because I'm not a girl." I replied.

Sadie raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? So if Zia just so happened to be needed in a room full of hot guys, you wouldn't make sure you were there to bluff about how she's yours?"

I stayed silent. Hadn't thought of that.

"This isn't even relevant to our conversation." I said. "We need to figure out what it is we're facing."

Sadie sighed. "It's...Setne."

I frowned. "What's Setne"

"This whole problem. When I... when I let him go, he still had the Book of Thoth. That book lets him bring creatures back to life, and it's apparently interfering with the Greek and Egyptian worlds." she said, looking ashamed.

_She's feeling guilty._ I realized.

"Look, Sadie it wasn't your fault. He would have escaped anyway. He's too clever-" I stopped, realizing that what I was going to say was going to be offensive. But Sadie, as if sensing what I was going to say, glared at me.

I sighed. "What we need to figure out, though, is why can the Book of Thoth bring creatures back to life?"

"Why don't we get Amos? We can to talk to him." Sadie suggested.

" Yeah. Amos." I agreed. She got up to leave.

"And Sadie?" she turned. "Get Zia and Walt too." I added.

She smiled. "I was going to." she walked out the door. My sister and I knew each other so well. Sometimes, it was just creepy. I shivered.

***LINE BREAK***

Minutes later, Amos, Walt, Zia, and Sadie and I were sitting in the library. Sadie just finished telling the story of how she met Athena, and about Setne and the Book of Thoth.

"This is bad." Amos said.

"Hmmm. I thought it was going rather well on my part." Sadie sarcastically remarked. I shot her a look.

"But, the thing that bothers me is that: Why can the Book of Thoth help bring these... 'creatures' Sadie was talking about back to life?" I asked Amos.

He took a while to respond, but when he did he blew my mind.

"Some think the Book of Thoth merely has two spells in it, and can help you understand animals. Those people were wrong. While it can help you understand animals, it is much more than that.

The Book of Thoth was Thoth's... journal. He kept some of his thoughts in there. But what he didn't know, is that the pages were enchanted, so whenever he wrote something down it became true."

I was amazed. _An enchanted journal_? "So what did he write down that could possibly bring the Greek and Egyptians together?"

This time, Walt answered. "Thoth wrote down his thoughts on a new religion Ptolemy-I forget which one-tried to bring to Ancient Egypt. He tried to mix the Egyptian gods, and the Greek ones together, and create a whole new set of gods.

The people didn't receive it well, so the religion quickly diminished. The god Serapis was the god of healing. Thoth wrote about him in his journal, and poof- he was real.

Thoth also wanted to see what it was like to mix the Greek and Egyptian monsters together. He wrote his ideas down, but he didn't know they would come to life." he finished.

"That's why it took Percy and I together to defeat that alligator monster. It was mixed." I realized.

Zia, who had been quiet all this time, finally spoke up. "Apparently. This also means that, as of now, no one is safe. Not as long as Setne has the book."

"Which means we'll have to get it back." Sadie concluded.

"But first," Amos said. "We must visit the Greeks. We cannot do this without them."

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I know a guy- well rather... half a guy." Amos said. Everyone looked confused.

"What's his other half? Zia asked, cautiously.

"Horse." Amos said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Yay! The Seven and the magicians are meeting up! But first, a visit from a certain goddess is in order. Don't forget to review!**

**Love Bob Marley, speak pig Latin, and friends are angles who lift us up, when our wings forget how to fly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is a different kind of chapter. I'm trying something new with my writing, so I hope you like it.**

**Read and enjoy! **

**Leo**

So they had to save the world again. What else is new?

Leo tried to be light hearted about it. He tried to come up with a funny joke. He tried to trick himself. But the reality is still there. The world was in danger, _again._

He didn't want to leave Calypso. He just gotten her back, which should've been impossible.

"What are you thinking?" Calypso asked softly.

Leo sighed. "I don't want to leave you. I can't- I can't lose you again."

Calypso turned him around. Her eyes were shiny. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to. Someone has to."

Leo was suddenly furious. "But I don't want to! We shouldn't have to. We..." his sudden burst of anger drained out of him, leaving him exhausted.

"We almost didn't do it last time. I just couldn't stand it if..." he could barely get his words together. "... If I can't come back to you."

Calypso lifted his chin so his eyes were level with hers. "As much as I want you to stay here with me, I can't make you. You know I can't. It's your choice."

As angry as Leo was that they had to save the world again, he couldn't just leave his friends.. his _family_. He sighed and looked down. He grabbed Calypso's hand, his thumb brushing her knuckles.

She sighed. She knew. She pulled him into a hug, and Leo squeezed as tightly as he could, as if she could never get away from him again.

_If only I could. _Leo thought.

**Jason**

Jason's emotions were a jumbled mess at the prospect of having to save the world again. He didn't know how he felt about it.

At least he _felt_ something, as opposed to Piper who was just standing in his cabin, her eyes far away.

She was angry. Jason knew that much. But she didn't _look_ like she was physically there. She looked like she was detached to her body.

"Piper." Jason said softly. She didn't move so he went over and put a hand on her arm, which made her snap out of it.

"We should just let the gods figure out their own shit." Piper said numbly.

Jason wasn't really surprised at her language. Piper could have an incredibly creative mouth when she wanted to.

"You know we can't do that. They need us." Jason said.

"I wish they didn't" Piper said coldly. Jason turned her around so that she was facing him. He stared at her kaleidoscope colored eyes. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Piper made a sound somewhere between a sob and a sigh, and crushed herself against him.

At this point, Jason didn't know who he was comforting.

**Hazel**

Hazel was felt small, like the world was closing in around her. And she couldn't stop crying. She was curled against Frank, her small body enfolded into his large one.

Frank didn't say anything to her for a long moment. He just held her and let her cry. He knew just what she needed, when she needed it, and that alone almost made her cry harder.

After what seemed like ages, her crying slowed and Frank held her in silence, letting the realization of what they were about to do settle in their bones.

"We'll get through it Hazel." Frank said softly. "And you'll have me there the whole time."

Hazel sniffed. "I know." she replied hoarsely. "You're always there for me."

Frank didn't say anything back, but he tightened his grip around her waist. And somehow without saying much, Frank made her feel better. He made going into this more bearable.

Hazel just hoped they could come out of it.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth didn't know how she could feel so much at one time and not combust. She didn't even know _what_ she felt, only that she felt it.

All of it.

She felt nothing and everything at the same time, and it took everything in her not to completely lose it. She has to be strong for Percy. She was more concerned for him than she was for herself.

She could _feel_ the emotions rolling off of him, though she couldn't decipher what those emotions where. He still looked like he was fighting something. Annabeth could see that his muscles were tensed, even though his back was facing her.

She heard him sigh, and that sigh conveyed everything he wouldn't say. He turned to face her, and she could tell he was trying to keep it together for her sake, even though she knew it was killing him not to explode. And that made tears well up in her eyes.

"So what are we gonna do?" Annabeth asked him softly.

"The only thing we can do. It's not exactly a choice." Percy said the last part bitterly.

"I just don't understand _why. _We already dealt with this. This shouldn't be happening. It's- it's impossible." Annabeth said angrily.

"Annabeth," Percy said slowly, "I have stopped believing in impossible a long time ago."

As much as she hated it, she knew he was right. Impossible doesn't exist anymore. Someway, somehow, Setne got away with the Book of Thoth, and he is going to be nothing but trouble until they stop him.

Percy linked his arms around his head, and the gesture was so unlike him, Annabeth knew he was beyond angry, and barely containing it.

Annabeth's thoughts were confirmed when the water in the lake started churning. She looked back at Percy and his eyes were open, but she could see he was barely there. He didn't even know what he was doing. The fact scared Annabeth.

"Percy." Annabeth said worriedly. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his arms. "_Percy."_

Percy looked at her, and she saw his eyes clear. The lake stopped churning. Percy looked at the lake and his jaw clenched. He opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, he closed it.

Annabeth didn't have anything to say, so she pulled him to her and held him. She knew it must've felt weird, because he was always comforting her, and now she was comforting him.

Percy was always the strong one. But Annabeth had a feeling he needed her more than he let on. And she knew something was wrong. Seriously wrong. But she didn't ask him what it was.

She was afraid of the answer.

**Okaaaay. So did I do good?**

**Drink milk, say goodnight to the moon, and you must make the choice to take a chance or your life will never change.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, starting...now**

**Sadie**

SO, Amos knows a centaur. Well, that's what Carter calls it. Anyway, we were standing on a strawberry farm... or at least that's what the sign said, but I felt a magic in the air. Maybe it's from hosting a goddess, but I felt something else in the air.

There was a sign that I couldn't read. It looked like a bunch of shapes put together.

"Well, what does it mean?" I asked.

"It means Camp Half-Blood." A gravelly voice said. A hybrid horse... no, centaur, was standing before me. From the waist up, he was an older man with a beard, and scraggly hair. From the waist down, he was a white stallion.

My mouth must have been nearly to the ground, but before I got the chance to recover, Amos spoke.

"Chiron. Nice to see you again." Amos said, stepping up to shake his hand.

"Wait, you're the Chiron?" Walt asked.

"Yes." Chiron answered. I couldn't really read Walt's expression, and that bothered me.

"Wait, so which Chiron is he, in case there's like, more." I asked.

"Sadie?" I heard a voice call from behind Chiron. Annabeth Chase appeared, wearing blue jeans a t-shirt, and had her hair pulled back in a bandana.

She smiled. "It's been a while." I smiled back. "Yes, it has." She stepped forward to hug me.

I was amazed at how much I actually missed her. Most people don't really make an impression on me, but Annabeth stuck. We pulled away, and I looked at Carter.

He gave Percy a fist bump. "I see you're not staying out of trouble." Carter said.

Percy chuckled. "That is the one thing that might actually be impossible." He looked over at me and tilted his head back. "Wassup?"

"Eh. Nothing much. Just saving the world." I replied. He smiled. He didn't really look different from the last time I saw him three years ago. He just got taller, and more muscular.

I noticed Walt looking at Percy a little weird from the corner of my eye. I turned and silently asked him what was wrong. He gave me a look that said _I'll tell you later._

To Percy's right, beside Annabeth, was a very beautiful girl with dark tanned skin, chocolate -brown hair that was long, but cut choppily and unevenly that was braided to the side with a feather. She looked like she must have been of Native American descent. She had a huge scar from her ear to her chin that made her look very fierce. But what surprised me most was her eyes. They were like Kaleidoscopes, alternating from brown, to blue, to green, or grey.

Next to her was a tall guy with blond hair and electric blue eyes, similar to my own. He was your typical all- american boy with very muscular, tanned arms. He also had a very weird looking tattoo on his arm that I couldn't read.

Next to Captain America was a shorter guy with curly black hair, and dark brown eyes that glinted mischievously, and made me want to check my wallet. He had somewhat pointy ears, and was somewhat scrawny. Next to him was a girl who had caramel hair braided to the side, almond shaped eyes and pouty lips. She had on a white sleeveless dress.

To Percy's left was a very buff chinese guy with broad, muscular shoulders and a cropped military cut hairstyle, which made him look like a football player. Or perhaps a very handsome sumo wrestler. He, like Captain America has a weird tattoo on his arm.

Next to him was a girl with skin like roasted coffee bean, and shoulder length hair curly cinnamon colored hair. She had gold eyes, and has a very athletic build, and was the shortest one in the bunch. She also had a tattoo like Captain America and Sumo Wrestler.

I felt kind of intimidated by these people standing before me, which was odd, as I've seen many things and not much can scare me. They all looked powerful and deadly. I gathered Carter was feeling the same way, seeing as he looked about as flabbergasted as I felt.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I believe we have many things to discuss, though I think it would be best to stay here for the time being. Bringing the Magicians into camp could prove catastrophic." he said.

"That would probably be best." Amos said, summoning a chair to sit in out of thin air.

"Show off." I muttered. Really, it's like the guy has to constantly prove he's the world's greatest magician.

Percy plopped down on the ground rather thankfully. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat next to him, with the other Greeks following suit.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Chiron, as you all know." Chiron said.

"The Chiron, in case anyone was confused." I clarified. Carter, Zia, and Walt rolled their eyes. And I saw a few Greeks crack a smile.

Introductions were quickly made, but all through that I kept thinking about how I would much rather call all- american boy Captain America than Jason. I mean, just look at him! (Well, of course you can't see him. How ridiculous.)

"I would advise against telling our stories, or we'd be here all night." Amos said.

"I agree." Chiron said. "Let's just cut to the chase."

"So," I said. "The world needs saving. How are we gonna do it?"

**Did you like it? Huh, Huh? Plzzzz review!**

**Curl your hair, do a backflip, and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy**

Usually when you see a bunch of teenagers sitting on the grass, you would think they were relieving childhood memories, or perhaps sharing stories. But talking about the fate of the world? Nah. Unfortunately, just Percy's luck, that's exactly what they were talking about.

Percy actually was glad to see the magicians again, though. He was glad to see that they were okay. It's not a lot of times he gets to keep the friends he makes.

He thought they would meet in happier circumstances, but instead they meet again after 3 years by talking about saving the world.

It gives Percy a serious headache.

Carter and Sadie really haven't changed much. Carter got taller, even though Percy was still taller than him, and he got buffer. Sadie remained pretty much the same( that can either be a good or bad thing). She had pink streaks in her hair.

What made Percy wonder where the two magicians next to them. By their body language, he could tell Carter and Zia were dating and that Sadie and Walt were dating, but he couldn't really get a read on them. He felt something familiar with Walt, almost like he dealt with darkness-which is because of Percy's new residence in his brain.

And Zia reminded Percy of Calypso-in that she looks like she knows more than she should. It made him uneasy. And not that many people can do that to Percy.

He realized that he wasn't paying attention to most of the conversation and snapped himself out of this thoughts.

-"So we need to find Setne, get the Book of Thoth, and stop him, basically." Sadie said.

"But how would we do that? He could be anywhere, and these things tend to have deadlines." Annabeth said from beside him.

"We don't know. We know he would be in a specific place for a specific reason, but we don't know where or why." Carter answered.

"Wait-how do we know that he has the Book of Thoth?" Percy asked.

"There's no other Ancient Egyptian spell book as powerful as the Book of Thoth for the spells Setne is casting." Zia answered. From the corner of his eye Percy saw Chiron and Amos exchange a look.

"You know I _hate_ it when you do that." Percy told Chiron. Amos cleared his throat.

"Well, see, you are right Zia. There is no Ancient _Egyptian_ spell book more powerful than the Book of Thoth." Amos said.

"So if it's not Egyptian than what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, that's the complicated part." Chiron said. "The book isn't all one thing. It contains many things and was made up of two different types of combined magic."

"Egyptian and Greek." Sadie yes.

"Greece has magic?" Piper asked, eyes widened in astonishment.

"Of course Greece has magic. On a lesser scale of the Egyptians, but that explains why Hazel is able to manipulate the Mist so well." Chiron answered.

Percy saw Hazel tense up slightly, and smiled when he saw Frank turned to silently ask her what was wrong.

"There was a man names Herodotus a very long time ago," Walt started. "He's the one who first came up with the Egyptian and Greek parallels. The weird thing about this what that he was completely mortal. Not an ounce of magic, or godliness, or anything running through his veins. Just plain mortal."

"So why did the idea spread if he was only mortal to begin with?" Frank scrunched his forehead.

"And why are you just now mentioning this?" Sadie asked, turning to Walt accusingly.

Walt actually looked nervous, which amused Percy. "Well, I wanted to get my facts straight." Walt responded. Then he smirked. "There are some perks to being a god you know."

"You're a..." Percy shook his head. "Wow dude, you just raised the "weird" bar up like, 10 levels."

"Well, he's not a full god, but one of him is." Sadie answered. As if that was supposed to help.

"...Was that suppose to help?" Annabeth asked, speaking Percy's mind.

"Exactly. That was like, complicated times 10." Leo commented. "And I know complicated."

"Don't we all." Jason said.

"True. Very true." Percy said. He'd had his share and then some of complicated. He's practically an expert on it.

"We'll explain that later." Carter said shooting Sadie a look. "What's important is figuring out what spell book Setne has so we can stop him." That shut everyone up.

"The book is called the Book of Ancients. It was created by the most powerful Ancient Egyptian magicians and Greek demigods. Most of the demigods were children of Hecate or Isis, but some of them had very ancient magic; before the rise of Egypt. I do not know much about it, and I doubt you will find a person who does unless you manage to time travel back in time." Chiron said.

Percy noticed Zia scrunched up her face, looking like she was trying to remember something, but she didn't like what she was trying to remember. Percy thought it was weird for Greeks to have magic. Actual magic, the kind used to cast spells and such. Greeks had always been more of a sword and spear and blood type of people.

Greeks didn't like magic. They didn't trust it. They preferred to solve teir own problems; with words or with fighting. No in between. It still made Percy uneasy, even though he'd dealt with it before.

As if sensing his uneasiness, Annabeth turned to him and gave his hand a squeeze. And looking into her eyes gave him all the strength and confidence he needed. At least for the moment.

"Wait, does this mean I'll randomly start shooting magic out of my hands? 'Cause that would be freaky. Just saying." Leo asked.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "No dummy. You won't start shooting magic out of your hands."

"You probably couldn't fit any magic in your body with everything else that's going on in there." Frank commented.

"What going on?" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"Your stupidity, your obliviousness-" Piper started.

"Your inability to stay still. I'm actually surprised you've been sitting this long by the way. And your never failing ability to be as aggravating as it can get." Jason finished.

"I am genuinely hurt." Leo said, placing his hand over the middle of his chest.

Annabeth pinched the middle of her nose. "Wrong side Leo." Leo looked down and frowned. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Don't feel bad Leo. Being stupid isn't so bad." Percy said giving Leo a fist bump.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Annabeth asked him teasingly.

'Well, I'm sorry we can't all be as smart as you Annabeth." Percy said.

"Yeah. Everyone can't handle knowing everything." Leo commented.

"Percy and Leo's brains would most likely combust if they knew even _half_ of what you know Annabeth." Piper said, smirking.

"That is very offensive Piper." Percy said, pointing at Piper. She slapped his hand away.

"Hey. The truth hurts." Frank commented, sliding his arm around Hazel.

"Zhang you're supposed to be on my side here." Leo said, feinting hurt. Frank shrugged.

"Sorry dude. Piper is way more scarier than you are." Piper snorted.

"Got that right." she said.

"Yea Leo, you're not scary at all." Calypso said. Percy had forgotten she was there.

"Have we forgotten I can shoot fire out of my hands?" Leo asked, making a ball of flame appear in the palm of his hands.

"We haven't forgotten, we just don't care." Hazel said, her eyes glinting.

"Gee Hazel you don't have to be so mean about it." Leo said, pretending to pout.

"Awww I'm sorry, are your wittle feelings hurt?" Everyone started laughing.

_Enjoy it while you can little godling. It won't last long. _Percy's laughter cut off images shoved their way into Percy's head: him losing control of himself and destroying everything in sight, his friends lying dead next to him, and worst of all Annabeth laying dead at his feet.

As if sensing his shift in mood, the other demigods' laughter died out. Annabeth looked at him worriedly. He realized he was panting, and everyone was sending him concerned looks. His hands were sweaty.

_Pull it together Percy._ He tried to steady his breathing. But then a mind numbing pain seared through his body so bad that his vision tunneled, then blackened. He faintly heard Annabeth say his name, but by then he was gone.

**Well, that's that.**

**Fly high, think about taking flu shots, and don't be afraid of spiders. They're kinda cool, and freaking make art come out of their body.**

**"The one thing about pain is that it demands to be felt."**

**\- John Green.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloha. So I know this took while, and Im sorry. I have a severe case of writers block.**

**This chapter wasn't in my plans at all in any way shape or form, but here is your chapter 9.**

**I'm trying to plan everything out, but at this point, I just let the chapter flow out of me.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Carter**

I think Percy had a panic attack but I'm not sure. I mean, the guy passed out out of nowhere. One minute he was fine, and the next, he was hyperventilating. I could tell Annabeth was really freaked out, but she kept her composure.

"Chiron, what do we do?" Annabeth's voice was only a little shaky.

"Naturally, I would advise that he goes to the infirmary, but knowing Percy he wouldn't like that." He sighed deeply, and I saw worry etched across his features.

"Frank, help Annabeth take Percy to his cabin. Piper, Hazel, Leo and Jason can show the magicians around. Calypso, I believe Rachel wanted to see you about something. Amos, my friend. We have a lot to discuss." Chiron finished.

"But I thought you said that the magicians coming into camp could be catastrophic." Piper said with a frown

"Well then, let us hope that it is not." And with that, Chiron walked away with Amos at his heels. Or...hooves..?

Frank picked up Percy like he was a child and walked away with a very worried Annabeth behind him.

"I'd better go see what Rachel wants." Calypso said. She kissed Leo quickly and jogged toward the camp.

"Well, let's go guys. We'll show you around." Piper said, brushing off her pants. She went to help Jason up, and he suddenly slumped back as if he was asleep.

Jason get up. I am not dragging you all the way to camp." Piper said sternly. Jason snored loudly. I held back a laugh with a cough.

"Here I got it Pipes." Leo said, stepping up to Jason. He squatted down and reached his hand out carefully. Then with no warning, he slapped Jason hard across the face. Then Jason, quick as a snake, darted out and grabbed Leo's leg to pull it out and make Leo land on his butt.

I for one busted out laughing. It was downright hilarious. Zia ad Sadie were laughing as well.

"I couldn't have this one chance Jason?" Leo whined as he picked himself up off the ground. "Nope." Jason said as he stood up. Leo huffed and flopped away like a little kid.

"Is he always like that?" I asked

"If you mean highly immature, then yes." Hazel answered.

"Well let's go. I don't want Chiron fussinbg at me because I didn't do my job." Piper started walking toward the entrance. When we good there, she turned around and held up a hand for us to wait.

"She walked forward a turned, with her right hand at a ninety degree angle. "I, Piper McLean, give you all: Sadie Kane, Carter Kane, Zia Rashid, and Walt Stone permission to enter camp."

She stepped back and help her breath. Cautiously, I stepped forward, worried there might be a booby trap or something. There was nothing. No traps, no flashing lights, no lightning bolts crashing down. Piper let out her breath.

"So what would've happened if we'd just walked on in?" Zia asked.

"Well you wouldn't have been able to get in." Piper said.

"What she means is you all would've been blasted to bits." Leo said, tinkering with something he pulled out from the tool belt around his waist.

"Sounds like fun." Sadie said sarcastically, warily looking around her.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Leo is exaggerating. You wouldn't actually be blasted to bits."

"Yeah. You'd just be knocked back a couple hundred feet." Jason finished.

"Because that's _so _much better." Sadie replied.

Piper shrugged. "Effective way to keep monsters out."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait- _no _monsters get through here? At all?"

Piper shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." Piper, Leo, and Jason shared a look, but it was over so quickly I couldn't be sure.

"Well, thats just for Greek monsters of course. It hasn't really been Egyptian-monster-tested." Leo said happily.

"You have a point." Jason nodded toward Leo.

Leo gasped in mock shock and put his hand over his chest. "Is Jason Grace actually _agreeing _with me?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Zia and I shared a look. And we walked after her.

**Annabeth**

Frank brought Percy through the door of the Poseidon cabin and laid him on the bed.

"Thanks Frank." Annabeth said gratefully.

"No problem." he replied gruffly. He looked worriedly down at Percy. "Is he going to be okay?"

Annabeth sighed, and she could hear the hopelessness in her own voice. "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"He'll be fine. Frank said suddenly. He will be. He wouldn't dare not be."

Annabeth smiled at Frank, grateful for her friend. "Thanks." Frank nodded at her, took one last glance at Percy, and walked out of the cabin.

Annabeth sighed and laid down beside Percy, brushing his hair out of his face. "Percy," she said softly. "What's happening to you?" She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she felt herself drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

**Sadie**

I told Walt I wanted a pegasus as soon as we left the stables. It seemed pretty practical to me. I mean we already have a pet monkey and alligator.

"I don't really see how that would work." Walt said.

"Why not? Its not like spacing would be a problem. You have a Class A magician here." I replied, pointing to myself.

Walt just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not doubting your abilities or anything, but I don't even know if _you _could handle a monkey, an alligator, a Felix, _and _a Pegasus."

I frowned. "Well, when you put it like that I guess it makes sense. Having a Felix is a lot of work."

"I always make sense." Walt said, grabbing my hand. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." I said.

"-And this is where the cabins are." Piper said. I was accidentally tuning out the rest of the conversation.

"There sure are lots of them." Zia said.

"Originally there were only twelve- for the Olympian gods. But during the Titan war, Percy realized how bad it is to not recognize the minor gods. and they're not really minor, those are just the ones not on Olympus." Jason explained.

"So who are you guys' godly parent?" Carter asked

"Mine is Jupiter- or Zeus rather. I was born to Zeus's roman aspect which is a very complicated conversation for another time." Jason said.

"Mine Is Puto-or Hades. And my story is the same as Jason's." Hazel scrunched up her face. "It actually is really confusing still, even after everything we went through in the last Giant War."

I, for one, felt like my head was about to explode from this load of information- which is not a very good feeling at all. I thought Egyptian history was complicated, but this is a whole new level of crazy.

"My mother is Aphrodite, unfortunately." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"It can't be _that_ bad, have the goddess of love as a mother." I commented.

Piper fixed her kaleidoscope eyes on me. "You have no idea."

"Leo's dad is Hephaestus. And he would be able to tell you if he wasn't so preoccupied." Piper said.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

"Huh? What!" he said looking up sharply from whatever he was making. 'You're supposed to be paying attention." Piper scolded.

"Well it looks like you've got this under control Beauty Queen. What do you need me for?"

Before Piper could reply, a girl with brown hair and freckles across her nose came running up to them. "Hi. Sorry to bother you, but Travis and Connor pulled a prank on the Demeter cabin, and Rachel trapped them in a very impenetrable dome of branches." She finished al in a rush and was panting.

Hazel sighed. "Not again."

"I'll go. I would never miss a chance to see the Stoll brothers in a cage." Jason said, jogging towards the direction the girl came from.

"Wait for me! Come on Katie." Leo said, running after Jason with the girl- Katie behind him.

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" I asked.

"More than you would think." Piper responded. Suddenly, there was a loud blast of lightning, and I could hear Leo's laughter before he ran up to us.

"Pipes you missed it. Jason had to blast the Stolls out of their cage of branches. It was hilarious!" Leo continued laughing hysterically.

"Leo have you checked your hair recently?" Hazel asked, struggling to keep a straight face. Then I saw it- his curly hair was sticking up every which way, very much like he had been electrocuted. And it was smoking.

"What? Why?" Leo tried to look at his hair-very unsuccessfully I might add. His eyes crossed over and his eyebrows kept moving in a futile attempt. Piper started laughing, and we all followed suit. And I thought maybe-just maybe the Greeks weren't so bad after all.

**Okay, so thats chapter 9. This took me forever to write, and I'm sorry if it sucked.**

**Did I fail? Please let me know in the reviews and I will love you eternally!**

**In order to taste the rainbow, you have to experience the rain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here is chapter 10. And I do not know where this chapter is headed, and it's kind of long, so brace yourselves.**

**:)**

**Percy**

Percy hurt. Everything inside him hurt. He felt like his body had been ripped apart and put back together in all the wrong ways. Then his body decided he couldn't take anymore and he was swirling into unconsciousness.

_Perseus._

_A voice whispered in his mind. It sent chills down his back. It wasn't a voice he recognized. Then he was wrenched from his body and propelled forward, at a blinding speed. When he stopped, he found himself hovering over a war zone. There were monsters everywhere. And then he saw it- him, Annabeth, Jason and Leo- and Zia, Walt, and Bast._

_He didn't know where Sadie, Carter, Frank, or Hazel were. Percy and the others were fighting, and then, there it was- a huge figure hurtling a knife at Annabeth. _

_And Percy was too slow, too slow. The knife lands on the left side of her chest. She gasps softly, and Percy swears it's the loudest sound he's ever heard._

_And he's running, running, trying to catch her before she falls. And suddenly- he's there, and Annabeth's head is in his lap._

_"__Annabeth." he says, trying not to freak._

_"Percy." Annabeth whispered, and then she coughs-a terribly wet sound that causes blood to come out of her mouth._

_"No, no, no. It's supposed to be me. I'm supposed to die-not you." Percy says._

_Annabeth takes a shuddering breath. "Its okay Percy."_

_"You're going to be fine Annabeth. __You're okay." Percy tells her, although he's mainly telling himself. But he sees it- too much blood. There's blood everywhere. He's never seen so much blood. He should try ambrosia- but he knows, he knows it won't do any good. _

_Percy's aware of the others standing near him, but he only registers it dully at the back of his mind._

_He's always been the one supposed to die. He'd come to terms with it a long time ago. But he doesn't know what he'll do without her. She was supposed to be safe. He was supposed to get hurt. She's always been the strong one, and now she's dying. And it's his fault._

_"Annabeth I'm- I'm sorry." He says, his voice breaking._

_"Not your fault." Annabeth replies, with great effort._

_"You were never supposed to get hurt. I don't know what I'll do without you Annabeth." Percy's eyes fill with tears. Then a thought occurs to him. _

_"There's-Theres something else I was supposed to do. But I guess we're running out of time. I was supposed to propose." He gave a half hearted attempt at a chuckle._

_"You still have-" a wracking cough causes her to pause, and even more blood spills out of her lips. "-some time." she finishes weakly. Percy takes a shuddering breath and he says the words he's been dying to say since that day under the lake._

_"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy asks, his voice wavering against the tears that threaten to spill._

_Annabeth's eyes find his, and when she speaks, he hears it clear as day. "Yes." And Percy felt his heart surge, and he's never felt happier. Because the love of his life just said she would marry him. And then he looks at the knife still protruding out of her chest, and his happiness fades away as quickly as it came._

_"I was supposed to do this right. I was supposed to have a ring. Tyson was going to make it you know." Percy says through the huge lump in his throat._

_"Sounds like...you already...had it planned." Annabeth replies between shallow breaths._

_"Of course I did." Percy responds, caressing her face gently with trembling hands._

_Annabeth weakly searches for Percy's hands, and Percy grasps hers, and holds them tightly in his own. "I love you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says, barely audible. And he can see her eyes glazing over even as she holds his gaze._

_And Percy feels like he's drowning in the hopelessness and guilt and he's falling apart and its literally choking him and he doesn't think he can-_

_And then he looks into those stormy grey eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. And even as he feels the tears fall down his face, he says the words he knows has always been true, and will be-forever._

_"I love you too Wise Girl." he says thickly as he runs his fingers through her hair. She smiles at him, and even though there's blood on her mouth and all around her body, she's never looked more beautiful._

_And her hands go slack in his. And those beautiful grey eyes are empty, lifeless. _

_And he feels everything he's been holding back since the Giant War build up, and Annabeth's gone- she's gone, and he feels his soul shatter into a million pieces and he gives into the darkness he's been trying so hard to keep at bay. Because Annabeth's dead, and nothing matters anymore._

_And with a scream that tears all way through the sky and the pits of the earth, Percy releases everything. He feels the earth crumble all around him and water erupts everywhere, drowning everything, and the earth continues to fall in the biggest earthquake that will ever be recorded in history._

_He feels mountains move, and volcanoes erupt, and tsunamis and earthquakes erupt everywhere at the same time. And he creates the biggest storm the world ever has and will see._

_He feels the Darkness ripping through him, and it's consuming him and he wants to __destroy everything-he wants to destroy the world, because his world was taken away from him. Annabeth was taken away from him._

_Annabeth._

_Her name breaks something inside him, and the water stops. The earth stills, and the Darkness ebbs to the back of his mind. If there was any chance of it going away completely, thats gone now. Annabeth was the only thing keeping it at bay._

_Percy looks at her still, lifeless body, and he crumples into himself, and the tears keep falling and it's too much, it's just too much and he felt more hysteria rising in him, and then he feels his broken mind falling and falling into the blessed darkness-_

Percy sits up abruptly, breathing heavier than he ever has, and frantically searches for Annabeth, who's beside him, awake and afraid. And it takes him a second to realize that she was afraid for him.

"I tried to wake you up, and you wouldn't-you couldn't hear me, and your skin was _so cold_ and-" Percy pulls her to him and holds on for all he's worth. He can feel himself shaking against her body, but he needs to reassure himself that she's real. That she's okay.

"It's okay, Percy. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Annabeth murmurs, rubbing circles along his back. And those words almost send him over the edge- because if his dream was true-

No. it wasn't true. It was just a dream. No way is Percy letting Annabeth die. He'd die a thousand deaths before he let anything happen to Annabeth.

But it felt so _real_.

But no- Annabeth is in his arms. She's safe. She's okay...she's okay.

"Percy." Annabeth said softly. Percy tries to slow his breathing and push down the hysteria he can feel bubbling up.

Annabeth pulls back and looks at him. Her beautiful grey eyes searching his. And he sees love. And that's enough to calm him down-for now.

"Percy it's okay. I promise. I'm right here. Whatever it is- it's okay." Annabeth says gently. And Percy's eyes fill with tears and he just pulls her back to him, his lips on her neck.

"I love you Annabeth. I always will." he says, his voice tight. Annabeth wraps her arms around him tightly.

" I love you too Percy. And I'm not leaving you- Never." And Percy wishes more than anything that that was true.

But thats enough for now.

**I sooooo did not know this chapter was going to where it got to. I am very surprised at myself.**

**I feel like I did a great job, but I will never know for sure unless you review.**

**So review ****please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Sorry for the wait. My aunt had a big birthday dinner, and... yeah.**

**So, I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so it's probably like a filler chapter, as they call it.**

**And I'm open to any ideas, so leave them in the reviews.**

**And actually review. I mean, you guys read this story and basically only 2 of you review. So could you take 30 seconds and leave something in the review box, please? For me?**

**Here's a taste of the author's daily life: So, like I said, my aunt had a big birthday dinner, and after it was all over, I went to go speak to my cousins. Now just about all my cousins on my dad's side are younger than me, so it was like, 3 year olds.**

**And they were eating chocolate, and got hyper, so one of my aunts told me to take them somewhere. So, we went and walked around the big building, and one of my cousins name Heiress got sleepy, so I held her, and she likes me, so she got clingy.**

**And when I came back... my mother was gone. **

**I found out that they had left.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Carter**

I was awed. This Greek camp was amazing. But what I really liked was the magical border, and the dragon that guarded the huge tree. The dragon was huge, and according to Leo, it ate over 10 pounds of meat every day.

That's more than what Felix eats in hours.

Anyway, Leo and Piper had gone off to wait for Jason, Frank, and Hazel to come back from... wherever they were, and Sadie, Zia, Walt and I were sitting on the steps of the Big House.

"They seem nice." Sadie said, getting the ball rolling.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to make of having to go save the world, with Greeks." I said.

"It does seem odd, doesn't it?" Zia agreed, cocking her head to the side.

"Especially if it's Setne." Walt mentioned.

"That guy just doesn't know when to stop." Sadie said, shaking her head.

There was silence for a few beats. "I don't even know how we're going to beat this guy. He's way too clever, and... complicated for us to outthink him." I realized.

Sadie sighed. "What confuses me is... who is powerful enough to enchant The Book of Thoth's pages?" She turned to Walt hopefully.

He shook his head. "I don't even know. I haven't really been around that long."

Sometimes I forgot that he is, like 5,000 years old, and yet he is considered very young for a god.

"Why can't we get rid of him? He's... bloody dead, and been that way for 3,000 years!" Sadie asked, exasperated.

"There are just some things you can't erase." Zia said, slumping a little.

I took her hand. "It'll be okay. We handled him before, and we can do it again. And this time, we'll have help."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Carter."

I smiled back. "You're welcome." I said leaning in.

"Ugh. Gag me." Sadie said, making a face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever Sadie. Get over yourself." I told her.

"I'm just sayin', if you're gonna make out with your girlfriend, do it somewhere I can't see you."

"You know Sadie," Walt started, taking her hand, tracing patterns along it, "You don't seem to mind people making out if you're involved.'

"Uhh... I...ahh." she stammered. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract Sadie so she wouldn't say anything else.

"And," he said, moving his hand up along her arm, "saying you don't like something, then turning around and doing it would make you a hypocrite. Wouldn't want to do that, now would we?"

"...nn-no." Sadie said, shivering a little.

"So, we won't do that again, now will we?" Walt asked gently.

"No." Sadie agreed.

"Good." Walt said, gently pulling away from her.

"Okay." Sadie said weakly.

I smiled at Walt, and he winked back at me. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who thought Sadie was annoying at times.

"So, what time is this 'Rachel' supposed to get here anyway?" Zia asked.

"Leo said at 4:00, and it's 3:45 now." I said, checking my watch. Sadie thinks it makes me look like an old dad, because she doesn't know any other guy who wears one.

I told her to shut up.

"Do you think we should head in?" Zia asked, concerned.

I thought about it a little, then shook my head. "Nah. Let's just hang for a while."

Sadie apparently was shaken out of her trance, because the next thing I knew, she punched Walt in the chest.

"OW!" he exclaimed, with a faint smile.

"I know what you did." she said with clenched teeth.

"But... you couldn't stop it, now could you?" he said, cockily.

"You little... you know I can't think straight when you do that!"

"I know. That's why I did it. Somebody had to. And I don't think your brother would have liked it."

Sadie grimaced. "No. You're right. I wouldn't have liked it. I'd rather die first."

Zia laughed. I glared at her. "Sorry. Sadie's funny."

Sadie flipped her hair and gave me a brilliant smile. "I am hilarious, aren't I?"

Walt and I simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"No, you're just aggravating." I corrected.

"You're just jealous because you aren't funny. Poor Zia. She has no one to make her laugh." Sadie pretended to be sympathetic.

"Carter does make me laugh." Zia said.

"But the difference is that you laugh _at _him, and you laugh _with _me." Sadie replied.

Zia looked at me, then back at Sadie. "You know, I think you're right."

I was shocked. "Are you really on her side right now?"

"That's the thing about woman, Carter. They can never be trusted." Walt said.

Sadie looked like she was about to say something, then waited a while, then finally decided what to say.

"You know what? You're so right, Walt Stone. Such a strong woman like myself can never be permanetely settled."

"For such a strong woman, it was funny to see you basically being controlled by Walt." I mentioned.

Walt smirked.

"That wasn't Walt Stone. That was Anubis there, and I'm still mad." Sadie glared at Walt.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I'm mesmerizing." Walt said.

"Bloody gods." Sadie muttered.

**Again, I am sorry this is a short chapter. And a filler one. I didn't know what to write. It's just the magicians talking to each other.**

**Do you wanna agree with me on how bad this sucked? Do it in the reviews!**

**And plzzzz actually review. It makes me happy!**

**Don't eat flowers, watch Tyler Perry, and you CAN'T fly. So Sorry.**

**There's a difference between being missed, and being forgotten.**


	12. Rachel goes down in Smoke

Hi** everyone! So, in this chapter, things will happen. Some good, and some bad. There will also be some Percabeth, but it will be a little sad. And Jasper.**

**I start school on the 18th. UGH! Which means...**

**I hate life. **

**And sorry that I haven't updated. I've been quite busy. But I did finish my Summer Work, so I can update like I used to... probably.**

**And I know, this story isn't even close to done, but at the end, I can't decide if I want the magicians to go to Olympus, or some place where the Egyptian gods and goddesses are, or if I want the demigods to meet the Egyptian gods in their palace.**

**What do you guys think? Let me Know in the reviews!**

** Camryn singsandreads: They meet in Rick's book The Staff of Serapis. And I sing, and read too.**

**Midnight Eclispe: no, they didn't have an affair. (is that how you spell it?)**

**Continue**

**Piper**

Piper hated waiting. Waiting only increased her anxiety. She paced back and forth around the big house, chewing her lip. And when Jason came back, that's exactly what she was doing.

"Hey Pipes." he said, setting a bag on a nearby table. He scrunched up his eyebrows in concern,.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. She didn't know how to explain it herself.

"I-I don't know. I know everybody is saying it, but I really don't... _want_ to..." she trailed off.

"Want to save the world again?" he asked gently.

She nodded weakly. He sighed and looked out a window.

"I know. I don't either." He looked at her with those electric blue eyes of his.

"But there's no one else that can do it. We have to."

Jason never left his sense of duty. He always made sure what needed to be done was one. It's one of the many things Piper liked about him.

"I just don't understand why evil forces are trying to rise all of a sudden. Don't they know by now to just stay put?"

Jason smiled. "I guess not. We'll just have to keep destroying them until they do."

She sighed, and Jason came over and pulled her to his chest.

"At least we're doing it together." he said.

Piper smiled a little. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Just then, a piercing scream tore through the camp. Both Jason and Piper looked up.

"Oh my gods." Piper said.

"Was that Annabeth?" Jason asked quizzically.

"Yes... But she hasn't had a nightmare that bad in... about a year. Come on." she said, grabbing his arm and running toward Cabin 3.

A few campers were already gathered near the door. Piper pushed past some campers and peered through the window.

Annabeth was shaking violently on the bed, tears streaming down her face. Percy was trying to calm her down and wake her up.

"Annabeth, wake up." he said.

Annabeth, you're okay. We're out, you're fine." He looked really worried.

"Annabeth, please wake up." he pleaded softly.

Annabeth's eyes shot open, her chest heaving as she looked around frantically.

"It's okay. You're fine. I'm here, you're fine." Percy said reassuringly.

Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, sobbing. Piper couldn't make out all of what they were saying, but she did catch some:

"Why Percy?" Annabeth said in between sobs.

"I don't know Annabeth. I don't know." he replied, combing through her hair soothingly., with a faraway look in his eyes.

Piper had to fight back tears of her own as she reluctantly pulled back. Some campers had left.

She sighed. "Guys, let's... let's give them some space, okay? I'll check on them later."

The rest of the campers dispersed reluctantly. Piper turned to Jason. He was worried.

"I thought she said they were getting better." Jason said.

"She did, and they were. I think... maybe something else is going on." Piper replied.

She glanced back at Cabin 3. Annabeth's sobs had stopped, and Percy and Annabeth just held each other.

"What else could be going on?" Jason wondered.

Piper sighed again. "I don't know."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Come on Jason, let's go back."

He took one last glance at the cabin, and walked out with Piper.

They got back to the Big House to find the magicians inside.

"Is everyone okay? We heard a scream." Sadie asked.

"...Yeah the camp's fine it's just... it's about what I told you earlier with Percy and Annabeth. They went through... a really traumatic experience some years ago, and they have nightmares. That's what it was." Piper explained.

They were silent for a few beats, when Carter finally spoke.

"I had a dream about them... yesterday." he said cautiously.

Piper looked at him, curious.

"I don't know who it was, but someone in... darkness said something about it being 3 years, and torturing Percy by starting with Annabeth." he finished.

It slowly dawned on Piper what he meant. She looked up at Jason with wide eyes. She saw her own expression reflected there.

"Oh my gods, this is not good." she muttered.

"What's not good?" Leo asked, sauntering into the room with Calypso in tow.

Piper gave him an _I'll- tell- you- later _look. He apparently understood because he nodded shortly.

"Hey Leo." Jason greeted him.

"What's up Sparky?" Leo replied, grinning widely. His smile only got wider as Jason glared at him.

"Why are you here Leo?" Piper asked, exasperated already.

"Oh. Chiron told me to come find you guys." he explained.

"Why?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"Rachel's here."

***LINE BREAK***

Minutes later, everyone was assembled in the rec room- one again, but this time, with Rachel. There were ritz crackers with cheez-in-a-can on a platter. Leo was munching happily on the crackers.

Percy and Annabeth looked dead exhausted. Annabeth had bags under her eyes, and was leaning on Percy's shoulder, and Percy's hair was more disheveled than usual.

Rachel sat among them, with a yellow shirt on, and dark skinny jeans with paint splattered blots all over them. Her red, frizzy hair cascaded down her back, and her green eyes scanned through the room, looking at everyone in turn. Chiron just finished explaining the quest to her, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, that sounds great, but what exactly are you going to do if-once you find this... Setne?" she asked.

Everyone was quiet. No one had really thought of a plan. Not even Annabeth, and she always had a plan. But what just happened in the past 5 minutes had drained her, so no one really expected much out of her.

Finally, Leo decided to speak up. "Easy. We take the book from him, lock it up in a treasure chest, and make sure he goes to... Egyptian jail, or something.

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo the same time Rachel did.

"But _how? _Because from what I heard, you'll have to fight evil monsters, and maybe gods that have been cross-breaded, and then, Setne's a freakin' ghost, so-"

"Wait, Setne's _dead?" _Hazel asked, looking over at the magicians.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and has been for over 3,000 years."

"So how are we supposed to catch... a ghost?" Frank asked, puzzled.

"I guess we'll have to play ghost hunters, and find out!" Leo said, enthusiastically.

This got Percy and Annabeth to smile a little. Chiron even got an amused look on his face.

Piper looked at Jason, and found him smiling, too.

"Leo..." she said, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, oblivious.

He turned to Rachel. "So Oracle of Delphi. No green mist, weird voice? Scary prophecy?"

Rachel scowled at Leo. "You know-" she was interrupted, because she suddenly sat up straight, and her eyes went green, and the green mist surrounded her.

**_"Two worlds will collide in an attempt to save both,_**

**_To try to trap an enemy, that no prison can hold,_**

**_ Shadow will pour his darkness into a pair  
_**

**_And an unbreakable bond they both will share."  
_**

And with that, Rachel Elizabeth Dare fell towards Leo, who made no attempt to catch her, so she ended up on the ground.

Calypso hit him on the arm. "OW!" he exclaimed.

After a moment of silence, and staring at Rachel's unmoving body, Sadie said something.

"Well... that was... fun." she said.

And then, they heard a huge roar from inside the camp, and the sound of destruction.

"Oh... Styx." Percy said, moving his hand toward his pocket.

"I guess we have to go see what that is." Jason said, looking down at Piper.

"Right. Go battle a monster that broke through camp barriers. Nothing out of the ordinary." she replied.

And with that, they all followed Chiron in running outside.

**So, crappy ending, but at least you got he prophecy. What do you think it means? Leave it in the reviews!**

**And, yeah, Rachel stayed on the floor. So sorry.**

**Bake pineapples, don't swim in the River Lethe, and be attracted to sparkly things.**

**Music is a world within itself, with a language we all understand.**

**-Stevie Wonder**


	13. We fight another giant snake,no surprise

**What is up Asgardians**. **I know, I'm late, but something funky was going on with wifi, b/c it's been raining a lot here, and when it rains, wifi acts stupid, so... yeah.**

**And I started school this week, on Monday to be exact, and I really don't want to. I mean, the first week of school, for me, is one of the most painful, because you have papers to sign, and class orientation, and procedures, like we don't know to come in quietly and do morning work.**

**I mean, we're never going to do it. Get a clue.**

**The second most painful week is the week before Spring Break. It's more exciting than Summer Break, for some reason. And we are getting out later than usual this year, for reasons unknown to me.**

**Has anyone heard of the movie Lucy with Scarlett Johansson? I wanted to see it, but my dad did without me. And I'm still mad.**

**And I know, I know, I mixed up Isis and Iris, thx for reminding me. (sarcasm) I was talking about one, and I ended up typing Isis. Like you guys haven't mixed up Greek and Egyptians goddesses? Geez.**

**And, I know, the prophecy was... stupid. But I had to get the ball rolling. It was weird and unusual, but this is a weird and unusual situation right now, soo...**

**And I re-read the first chapter, only to realize it... sucked. Badly. I mean, why didn't you guys tell me?**

**Well, that's the chapter I got the most reviews on, so... Thanks?**

**And, if you guys have any ideas, tips, or suggestions, feel free to throw it in there! I need some help. Badly.**

**And, I decided to title my chapters, in case you haven't noticed.**

**And thanks to anyone who reviews. I mean, it really means a lot to us authors, no matter how big, or small the reviews are. They mean a lot, so keep reviewing!**

**Give your eyes some exercise, and read!**

**Sadie**

After seeing a girl go down in green smoke, I thought I'd have some time before something else weird happened. Like, maybe 10 minutes. It was more like 10 seconds.

We all heard a loud screeching noise and rushed outside. The camp was chaotic. Everyone was scattered about, and some were knocking arrows at the monster.

Then, I decided to actually look at it.

The monster was huge. It was a giant snake. I was really tired of seeing giant snakes. But this giant snake had three heads, and it's tail had... claws. Almost like Wolverine's claws.

And apparently, he spits out this toxic gas that does something to you, so you pass out.

A camper got to close to the monster, and one of the heads turned towards him and opened it's mouth... you know what happened.

I looked around at the others; the people I came out of the Big House with. Percy looked really tired, but mad. Like he was mad at the monster for destroying this place. Annabeth also looked tired, but determined. Also like she was calculating something. She had a small frown on her face.

Leo almost looked... excited. Excited, and offended, like: _how dare you attack my camp while we just heard a prophecy that may have something to do with us dying?_ Jason was looking at the monster cautiously, and calculatingly.

While I was looking around at everyone's facial expressions, I temporarily forgot we actually had to find a way to stop it. Thankfully, Annabeth stepped up.

"Okay. Piper and Hazel, you guys go where the archers are. The arrows don't seem to be working. Get them to try something else. Leo and Jason, try to attack the monster from the left side, and get the attention from that head. Percy and Frank, do the same as Leo and Jason, but from the right side. Maybe we can try to confuse it. And you guys..." she trailed off, looking towards me, Carter, Zia, and Walt.

"You guys, do whatever. Just find a way to take it down."

"I don't know what that thing is," she continued, "but we have to stop it from destroying more of this camp."

I looked amongst my fellow magicians, then shrugged.

"You heard her. Let's kill a gas breathing three- headed snake." I told them.

We all ran toward the base of the hill, where Clarisse, and maybe some of her brothers and sisters were stabbing and slashing at the monster. Piper ran up to them.

"What's the game plan, Princess?" Clarisse asked.

Piper glared at her quickly. "I don't know. Arrows and swords don't seem to be working, and I think Annabeth is going to try a weak spot."

Clarisse frowned. "So what do we do?"

"We distract it. Keep shooting arrows, and slashing it. We need to buy her some time." Piper explained.

Clarisse nodded, and turned and yelled something to some other campers.

Meanwhile, Chiron was helping some of the campers that had been wounded. I looked up at the monster, to the arrows bouncing off it. Then, something started forming in my head.

I quickly turned to Carter. "Carter! The arrows are bouncing off the monster." Now, normally, he would roll his eyes and be aggravated with me for stating the obvious, but realization dawned on his face.

"You think it's enchanted?" he asked.

I nodded. "I need to find a way to break the protection spell on it. Go and find Annabeth and tell her."

Carter nodded and ran off. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_Hello? Isis? How are you? So, I know we haven't been on speaking terms for a while, but I need a spell to break the protection spell from this monster. So if you would kindly throw it in there, it would mean a lot._

She was quiet for so long, I thought my plan wouldn't work. Then, an energy filled me, and a golden ray of light sprang from my palm, directly hitting the monster.

I was stunned.

Usually, I have to say a word, and a symbol will appear over the thing I'm directing it too, but I suppose that this is a weird case, so weird things happen.

The monster et out an ear piercing shriek, and reeled back. A blue light erupted from it's chest. Everyone paused for a moment.

"Don't stop!" I yelled. "Hit it now! It'll work!"

They remained still for a couple of seconds, then, simultaneously, arrows flew straight at the monster, and everyone near the monster that had swords plunged them into it's side.

The monster roared one last time, and the gas breathing three headed snake was no more. There was silence. I looked around. Some of the unlucky campers who got a whiff of the snake's breath were out cold, lying on the ground. Chiron and some other campers were helping them.

Everyone else started gathering together. Annabeth was looking at the place the monster was slowly melting into the ground with confusion.

Then, Percy asked the question we were all wondering.

"How did it break through the barrier?" he asked, quietly.

Leo explained to us that the camp had a magical barrier, and that monsters couldn't get in. But how did this one get in?

"I do not know. But I do think now is the time for you all to leave." Chiron said, pointedly.

Some of the campers apparently went to the Big House and got all of our bags, because Drew handed me mine.

Wait...Drew?

Yes, Drew, she glared at me, but handed it to me nonetheless. I took it cautiously.

"Take it, Kane. It's not like I put perfume in it. Though you desperately need some." she snickered.

"Oh hi, Drew. I never thought I'd see the day you were able to leave school." I retorted.

She was fuming. Back at school, she was never a good student, and only passed classes because most of the teachers were male.

Well, you know what happened.

While she was fuming, she happened to glance over my shoulder at Walt, and her face brightened noticeably.

"Oh, hi Walt. Didn't think I'd see you here." she said, batting her obnoxiously fake eyelashes.

"Right. And I'm smart." Percy said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Besides, Walt doesn't want to go out with you anyway. He has a girlfriend."

At this, Drew's eyes flicked to Percy's, then to Walt's, then back to me. Her eyes widened.

"Hello. I'm Sadie Kane. Former host of the goddess Isis, savior of the world, _and _Walt Stone's girlfriend." I said, holding out my hand.

She looked like she could've punched me right then, but Chiron interrupted.

"Drew, go back to your cabin. And you all, need to find a way of transportation to be able to get wherever you are going."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Leo spoke up.

"Well, looks like we're going back to the stables!" he said, rubbing his hands energetically.

**Finally, Right? They're leaving... but first, thins must happen. Important things.**

**For some reason, I started watching Christmas movies on Netflix.**

**Weird.**

**Walk sideways, speak Zulu, and don't hang sneakers on power lines!**

**R.I.P. Robin Williams! :(**


	14. We fly to our deaths (Possibly)

**Hello pupils. I'm still in a Christmassy mood for some reason. Maybe i's because last year's Christmas didn't feel like Christmas**.

**But whatever. I like it.**

**So, I wanna learn more about you guys. You can give me weird happenings from your life or whatever. But if you're reading my story, I think we should be friends, agreed?**

**Oh, and I'm doing this on one of my dad's mac, because the computer that I normally do this on has a virus. So, if I don't update for a while, that's why, though it shouldn't be too long.**

**So, here's a chappie from everybody's favorite!**

**Please enjoy, and please, please, please review. They help me, and make me feel like maybe thee is something in this world that's worth it..**

**So review! 30 seconds, isn't that bad... is it?**

**And they are getting ready to go in this chapter. I've stalled to long, so be happy!**

**Percy**

A war hasn't even started yet, and Percy was already sick of it.

He was tired. Like, mentally tired. Annabeth's really bad nightmare had wired him up; made him more wary, and cautious. You can mess him up all you want, but messing with Annabeth, or anyone he loves... that's not wise.

Oh, and the gas breathing three headed snake. That was fun while it lasted. For once, Percy didn't have to save the day, or deliver the final blow, or get extremely hurt to save others. For once, he could just fight on the sidelines.

And seeing Egyptian magic wasn't boring, either.

Now, The Seven, and the magicians were headed toward the stables. Percy kind of had an idea of why, but wasn't sure how it would work.

Annabeth walked beside him, hand in hand. She sighed. Percy turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I... I don't know, Percy." she said, and for a moment, she slipped. Her eyes turned dull, like she was having a flashback. Percy squeezed her hand tighter.

"Annabeth, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." he assured.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

They came upon the stables, and for some reason, Leo adressed the group.

"Okay. The reason I brought you all hear is because... since we have no idea of how we're going to get wherever we're supposed to go, I figured, why not fly?"

And before anyone could argue, he opened the doors. They were greeted by BlackJack, who snorted upon seeing Percy. And the griffin thing..._ freaked. _No kidding. That's the sound it made.

That's probably where it got it's name.

Anyway, as everybody walked in, Percy walked up to BlackJack and petted his nose, Annabeth in tow.

_What's up boss? Got any doughnuts? Or sugar cubes?_

Percy sighed. _No, I don't. And what did I tell you about calling me boss? _Percy thought.

_Sorry boss. _Percy rolled his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth smirking.

"So Leo, care to explain your plan...?" Percy asked.

Leo turned from whatever he was looking at. "Oh. Right. Well, I figured we could start our little journey on air. Since we kind of don't know what we're doing, though no one wants to admit it."

Percy cocked his head. He was right. All Percy knew was that he had to stop this guy. And he couldn't even remember his name.

"So. We shall fly. The magicians will ride the griffin, Jason and Piper could probably ride Tempest, Percy and Annabeth can ride BlackJack, and I'm sure Frank can turn into something Hazel and I can ride on." Leo finished.

Annabeth frowned. "But.. I'm sure the animals will get tired, and we have to stop, for food and water, and sleep, and I doubt we can take them the whole way to... wherever we're going."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

Annabeth thought for a moment, then sighed and shook her head.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Leo said.

_Well buddy, I guess you'll be coming with me this time. _Percy thought.

_Finally. It's been a while since I've been on a quest with you. _BlackJack replied.

_I'd like to keep it that way. The quest part, I mean. _Percy responded.

Percy looked around. The magicians were talking quietly amongst themselves, and laughing at something. Piper was laughing, and Leo was frowning. Percy assumed they were talking about him.

He looked over at Annabeth, to find her studying him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "With... you know..." she trailed off.

"Oh." Percy realized. Then he frowned. He didn't really know if he was okay. He wanted to say know, but that would just make Annabeth more anxious and worried.

"I mean... I guess. At least so far. I don't know if it will get worse." he said the last part quietly.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows even more. "I don't know... I just feel like something is going to happen to you."

Usually Percy would just brush this off, seeing as he always found a way to evade death. But Annabeth being the one telling him this made him want to be cautious. And because he could feel it too. He wasn't sure if it was necessarily death, but this quest was different than all the other ones.

"You feel it too don't you?" she asked, her eyes glassy.

He sighed in answer. He already didn't like where this quest was going. Just when he was about to respond, a wrack of pain tore through his body that would have made him fall if he wasn't holding on to BlackJack.

His vision had black around the edges, and he shut his eyes. Then, a voice spoke in his mind.

_I thought you would get it, but seeing as you're still holding on to hope, I see I have to be more persistent._ The voice paused.

_ I plan to break you, Percy Jackson. You and your precious girlfriend. _A laugh echoed in his mind, and one good last wave of pain tore through his body, and all left suddenly, leaving him slumped, sweaty and exhausted.

He tried to slow his breathing, and pondered over what Tartarus had said.

"Percy?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked, most likely already knowing the answer, and what he was going to say.

He was quiet for a few moments. He hadn't even realized he was shaking until he slowly lifted up his head to look at her. He took a shaky breath.

"I've... been better." he answered. Then, he noticed that Annabeth was grabbing his arm tightly. He turned to meet her eyes, to find hers filled with tears.

"See? I told you. And it's only going to get worse." she said softly, her voice wavering.

Percy didn't say anything. What could he say? He knew it was going to get worse until they defeated... whoever his name was.

After another moment of silence and some confused and concerned looks, Leo spoke up again.

"So... Everyone okay with flying? Great. Awesome, so I assume you all want to head out? Yes? Okay, great."

Percy looked at him, saying a thank you with his eyes. Leo met his eyes briefly before getting things ready. Jason proceeded to summoning Tempest, and the magicians were over at the stall Freak was in, and Frank and Hazel were talking.

Percy looked at Annabeth again. She was looking at the floor, and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Percy." she said softly.

"You're going to. And plus, I don't want to lose me either." he replied. She saw a glint of amusement in her eyes, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, though it looked a little sad. She stood on her toes to kiss him, meaning for it to be a peck, but Percy deepened it, putting his arms around her waist.

They were interrupted by thunder and lightning flashing through the sky, and Tempest appearing in the stables.

Percy doubts that he will ever get over seeing him. His body was pure lightning, with flashing, wild eyes. He didn't even know how Jason could sit on it without getting electrocuted.

He also saw the magicians looking in awe at Tempest.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Nice ride, Grace." he said, echoing the words he said to him upon seeing Tempest for the first the after Leo blew up New Rome.

Jason looked over at him, smiled and shrugged. "I made friends with him during our fight in the Wolf House."

Leo clapped his hands, for the hundredth time that day. "Alright, climb on your respective animals. We've got to say goodbye to everyone and go on our air trip."

Frank turned into a giant eagle- he really seemed to like tat transformation, and Leo and Hazel climbed on. The magicians' faces were really amusing.

Percy turned to Annabeth and lifted her onto BlackJack, fully aware that she could get on herself, and climbed on.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"No." she said, smiling a little.

He smiled too. "I thought so."

And with that, all the respective animals walked out the stables.

***LINE BREAK***

Chiron came up to wish them all good luck. He addressed them all.

"Be careful, children. This is a dangerous quest you are going on. Mixing two worlds in a way like this cannot be easy." Then he fixed his eyes on Percy.

"Forces will try to trip you up, tear you apart, and break you down. You can't let them. You must push through, and stay focused." he said, eyes boring into Percy. He glanced back at Annabeth and smiled.

"Take care, child."

He couldn't see her but Percy knew Annabeth smiled.

"I'll try." she replied.

Percy smiled at Chiron and glanced around the camp one last time before telling BlackJack to go up into the air. Everybody else followed suit, and soon enough, they were looking right at the sun, Annabeth's arms around his waist, her her head laying on his back.

For someone to be possibly flying toward his death, he almost felt happy.

**So... that's that. I was stalling too long, trying to come up with a way to send them off.**

**Did you guys like it? Please review!**

**Name a fruitbat StellaLuna, don't hug the sun, no matter how much you want to ( it's hot) and twirl in your school hallways, as I do!**

**The most powerful forces are the ones you can't see.**

**But feel.**

**(R.I.P. Michael Brown!)**


	15. We take a detour-literally

**Wassup? OK, so any of you people who are looking for a good Blood of Olympus fanfic, one who actually updates, look up this chic named foreverskysong. She is an author on this website, and she is either as good as Rick, or better. And, she's dedicated. She just updated her 102 chapter either earlier today of yesterday. She is freakin' AWESOME! I swear, look her up, and read. **

**Now, her story is long, so while you are absorbed with reading hers, please don't stop reading mine! Read both of ours! I don't write nearly as good as she does, but I want you all to read this story.**

**And... Nico and Thalia ****_may_**** make an appearance. I was thinking about it, so maybe, but it will be waaaay later.**

**Okay, so I was serious about what I said earlier. Foreverskysong will make my story look like crap, but please keep reading! Her version of Blood of Olympus is... perfection. I think it will be better than the real book.**

**But... there aren't many good Percy Jackson/ Kane crossovers, so that's where I come in! And I will try to make this story as best I can, but I need help from you guys. Ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism... anything that could help with they way I portray characters... or anything else.**

**Like I said... re reading this story, my earlier chapters were bad. I'm still kinda mad you all didn't tell me. **

**But whatever.**

**So, you all may be wondering why I put inspirational quotes at the bottom... I have this weird theory that maybe... if I put the right one there, it will help somebody. IDK, it sounds cliché and weird, but...**

**And I am kind of deep person, so... some of these quotes I make up, though apparently people beat me to it, so when I think I make something up, turns out it was already there.**

**But Whatever.**

**Do you guys like traumatized Percabeth? I didn't mean for Tartarus to re-poison them, but as I said... I literally am writing the chapters as I write these author's notes, and this story has a mind of its own. I plan something, and it never really goes as planned. As a matter of fact, it takes a complete U-turn. **

**But that's what I love about stories: You can't plan them. You know what you want to happen, but you don't know how to put it, or where to put it: it just happens.**

**I also didn't mean for Setne to be the enemy... or for Tartarus to try to mentally break the two of them... or for Tartarus to get stronger... or for Drew or Rachel to come...**

**You know what? Let me shut up. You want to read this chapter.**

**OH! One more thing: REVIEW. I need to know if ya'll like this story, and if not, what I need to work on or change. I want to get better at writing, which was part of the reason I got an account.**

**And, I know, you're sick of me asking, but if you actually would, I wouldn't ask so much. **

**Tell your friends about this story, and your best friends, and your gerbils!**

**(yes, I used ya'll, I'm Southern, so get over it.)**

**Carter**

Riding in a boat with a griffin, a pegasus, a giant eagle, and a lightning horse can be really intimidating.

But it's also relaxing... for some reason.

We've been flying for at least 10 minutes now, and I could tell everyone was already tired. Yeah, we fought a monster, but that monster wasn't even close to dangerous as the ones we have met in our life times.

And yeah, it's a little late, but we just set foot... or set... Lift?- in the sky, for people to be yawning, and rubbing their eyes.

We didn't even know where we where going.

I mean... I told them that we suspected Memphis, Tennessee, but how were we going to get there? We couldn't possibly fly on these things the way. And where would they go?

Geez. Sadie was right; I do think too much.

But... if we were heading for Memphis... shouldn't we be heading south, not farther up North?

This was a problem.

"Hey Zia." I said.

She looked over.. "Yeah?"

"We're going the wrong way."

She frowned. "We are?"

I nodded. "Yes. Tennessee is in the south, and we're headed farther up North."

She nodded slowly. So we have to turn around." she stated.

I nodded in answer. I looked around for someone to tell when my eyes landed on Annabeth.

She had her head on Percy's back, and her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping. Then, she abruptly sat up, and looked around in confusion. Her eyes widened in realization. She whispered something to Percy, who rolled his eyes and cursed in... what must have been Greek.

He yelled to Jason. "Yo! Grace!"

Jason turned well, as much as you could on a flying horse.

"Annabeth over here just told me we were going the wrong way." he said.

Jason threw his head back. "Of course." he seemed to mutter.

"We have to turn around!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"I think we've already established that!" Percy yelled back.

Jason rolled his eyes, then slowed Tempest down and turned him around.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sadie said, confused.

"We were going the wrong way." I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. And it took you this long to notice?" She shook her head in mock shame.

"I'm very disappointed in you Carter Deandre Kane."

"Your middle name is Deandre?" Walt asked, left eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes! My middle name is Deandre, and I did notice we were going the wrong way, but Annabeth beat me at telling the others."

"Well, you should be faster, then." Sadie said matter-of-factly.

" Oh, Sadie," Walt said, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Walt?" Sadie said sweetly.

Walt looked up at her and sighed. Then he looked at me.

"Just... turn Freak around." he said.

I smirked to myself. If Sadie was aggravating even to the love of her life...

That means I have more understanding people on my side.

I turned Freak around, thanks to the new ropes I had attached. It was hard to control him before, but these ropes really come in handy.

After 15 minutes of flying, we flew back over Camp Half-Blood.

It was kind of embarrassing.

The others didn't seem too bothered by it, though. Some of them waved, and some of the people at Camp Half-Blood shook their heads and smiled in Percy's direction.

I looked over to find Annabeth glaring at Percy.

"What?" he asked?

"You know not to _ever _lead the way when we are going around the country without asking me."

"Well, I'm so sorry, _mother._ I'll be sure to ask you next time." he sarcastically remarked.

She punched him.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think your punches got harder." Percy said thoughtfully, rubbing his arm absent-mindedly.

She smiled a little. "Well, I've had to make sure I was in top shape to keep you in check."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And kept me in check you have." he replied suggestively.

Annabeth blushed a little and turned his face to the direction he should-be been facing.

How I heard that whole conversation while we were flying is beyond me.

But it was very interesting.

Zia turned to me."I know I've only recently met them, but I often wonder who is in charge in that relationship."

I looked over at her and smiled. "I know who's in charge of mine."

She smiled. "Got that right."

"Thank you, Zia. I can't seem to get through to him." Sadie interrupted.

I sighed, exasperated. I looked at Zia for help. She just looked at me with the same exasperation, but with a little glint of amusement.

It was little, but it was still there.

I groaned.

**Okay, that's done. Thank God! *Phew***

**So, let's keep this short.**

**Don't ride on flying mirrors, attempt the murder of jeggings, and accept that you all are just not as awesome as me.**

**Sorry.**

**I'm The kind of friend who laughs at a joke 3 times, once when it's told, 2nd when someone explains it to me, and 3rd 5 minutes later when I actually get it.**

**R.I.P. Kanye Wes's humility. (If he had any to begin with)**


	16. We land on unknown territory

**Ello. I assume you all enjoyed your Labor Day Weekend? Yes? OK, great!**

**So, I think I will make this chapter a little more interesting... don't worry you'll like it... or not. **Thx to those who reviewed and said that my story was one of the few crossovers that didn't suck. It really means a lot, and please keep the reviews coming!****

****And,... I have read some of them... they weren't too hot, if I do say so myself.****

**And I need to make this story more interesting so more people can follow it and fav it...**

**If I get lucky enough.**

**Well, it's nice to know you guys enjoy this story... it feels like I'm doing something right. **

**And if you have any suggestions, throw them in. I don't mind. I took so long to update, because of writer's block. I couldn't think of anything. That's why the last chapter was so... weird. And I'll work on making the chapters longer... **And this has Percabeth, and I know you might be sick of it...but come on... they are 20, and still together, my top otp and they are very amusing to watch. Plus, since theyre older, they can do more... Stuff...****

****And sorry for the late update... I haven't had access to a computer, but I'm here now!****

****You can't get tired of them. And there will be other couple fluffiness in later chapters, but Percabeth will always be... Percabeth. **Well, here it goes!******

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was not pleased with herself.

Realizing that they were going the wrong way 15 minutes into the flight, and having to turn around, _back_ over Camp Half-Blood... well, it didn't help her.

Stupid Seaweed Brain.

He kept telling her that is wasn't her fault, but she still felt embarrassed. But she wasn't thinking much about that as she was the little mini pain attack Percy had in the stables. She was so scared that something was going to happen to him, she couldn't even think.

All she knew is that she didn't want to lose him. She _couldn't_ lose him. He was her lifeline, the think keeping her together, even though she didn't have an Achilles' Heel. But if she did, he would be her mortal point.

Then her mind drifted to the nightmare she had... it was worse than all the ones she had before.

This time, she was in Camp Half-Blood, and everyone was doing their jobs, and everything was running smoothly. Then, everything got darker, like a huge cloud was covering the sun. She looked up, but the sun was still out. Except this time, the sun was red.

Then all around her, the ground began to shake, and trees turned into sand at her feet. One by one, campers were sucked into the ground. Will. Clarisse. The Stolls. Katie. Lacy. Jason. Leo. Piper. Chiron.

Then Percy was running towards her, faster than she had ever seen him run before. But it was all in vain. There was a figure looming over him. Annabeth tried to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't work.

She could only watch as the figure came behind him, and drew a long, wicked knife from its belt. She couldn't tell who the figure belonged to; all she saw was a shadow.

The knife it grabbed glowed dark red, like blood. It then plunged it through Percy's back, the tip of the knife protruding through his chest. Right where his heart was. His eyes widened, and he gasped.

Annabeth was crying now, but she couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She was forced to watch the love of her life die. He locked eyes with her, unable to say anything through the pain.

She could slowly see the light dimming from his eyes. His breaths becoming shallower each time. She wanted to look away. She didn't want to see him die, but she kept his eyes in his slowly dimming eyes.

And finally, she realized he was dead. His swirling green eyes were lifeless.

She woke up trembling, and crying. She grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled him close. She ad to make sure he was still there, that he was real. She hadn't told him about her nightmare yet. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to worry.

Realizing she now sounded like him, and Percy wouldn't care if it bothered him, he just wanted to know what was bothering her. So, she decided she was going to tell him, but she didn't know how to get the words out.

Well, the time for that was later. The sky was already getting dark. They have been flying for what must have been two hours. Percy, seeming to notice this at the same time she did, was looking up at the sky, or... looking at the sky, since they were flying in it.

He turned to her, knowing BlackJack was more than capable of flying without his directions.

"You okay Wise Girl?" he asked.

Annabeth paused a little before answering.

"Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she was lying. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll tell you later." she said.

"...Okay." he answered, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

She looked around at everyone else. Piper looked like she was sleeping against Jason's back. Hazel and Leo were talking about something, and Sadie looked like she was sleep, too, against Walt.

She turned to Percy again. "Do you think we should stop?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment. "Probably. We'll need a place to sleep, though."

Annabeth thought about that for moment. "We can figure that out when we land, I guess."

Percy turned around, undoubtedly to find Jason. They talked for a bit, but Annabeth wasn't really paying attention to what they said. Then, she felt BlackJack flying downwards, folding his wings back.

A few minutes later, they were all on the ground. And Frank was turning back into a human after dropping Hazel and Leo on the ground. Annabeth climbed off of BlackJack, her thighs aching. Everyone stretched for a while, and when everyone was done, Sadie voiced the question they were all silently asking.

"Where are we?"

Everyone looked around. They landed on what looked like a back alley somewhere. At least they weren't out in the open. Annabeth didn't know if the Mist could cover up 2 horses and a griffin.

"I have no idea, but I say we send a little search party out to find out, then we can find out about food, and a place to sleep." Leo suggested, while yawning.

"Okay," Annabeth agreed. "So who wants to go?"

There was silence. Then Carter raised his hand and volunteered to go. Zia said the would go if Carter went. Hazel and Leo also volunteered to Annabeth's surprise.

"I've got to get moving. I feel like I'm going to combust." Leo said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Leo was really ADHD, even by demigod standards. He was always moving, couldn't stay still for ten minutes.

"Alright. So I guess the rest of us will... stay here?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shrugged. "It's not like we have somewhere to go."

There was more silence. "Okay. So come along my friends, we've got to discover unknown territory!"

Everyone groaned at Leo's over enthusiasm. Then, they left, deciding to take a left that led out of the alley. When they were gone, Annabeth sat down against a brick wall and sighed. Percy noticed and walked over, sitting down next to her.

He didn't say anything for a while, but gave her some time to think, which she was thankful for. She finally sighed, deciding to tell him about her dream.

"I... I was in Camp Half-Blood... and the sun was red. The ground was shaking, and the trees were turning into sand. Then everyone... everyone I care about started being sucked into the ground." she found it more difficult to talk as she got nearer to the part that scared her the most.

"You were running towards me, and there was this... figure.. over you. I couldn't recognize who it was. But you were running... and it took out a really long knife... that glowed dark red... like blood." her voice grew shaky as she continued.

"And it stabbed you in the back-right where your...heart was." She found the words harder and harder to get out.

Then, he turned to face her for the first time, looking right into her eyes. She felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back, determined not to cry.

She could fight monsters, and gods, and cheat death, but at the thought of losing Percy, she wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Percy still didn't say anything, he just put an arms around her shoulders, and she leaned against his side. She was fine with that. She didn't really want to hear anything. She just wanted him to hold her. And he knew that.

Then he sighed, and Annabeth knew he was going to tell her about his dream.

"We were in...there, and I kept seeing everyone I love being brutally killed. My mom, Paul... the rest of the Seven, Chiron... and I had to watch them... torture you Annabeth." he finished. And the look in his eyes was enough to get her crying.

"We are seriously messed up." she said, trying to be jokey, but it came out as a fact.

"Yes, we are." Percy agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them tightening their grip on each other. Then Annabeth sat up and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful, swirling green eyes.

And that was all the assurance she needed.

**Yay! It wasn't as much Percabeth as I wanted, but it's all good.**

**I'm listening to Ariana Grande's new album now, and I LOVE IT! I seemed to notice that the biggest difference in any of artists' albums is their first and their second. It amazes me.**

**Plzz review!**

**Eat pickles, milk a cow, and read upside down!**

**Anybody can call your name, but there will always be that one person who says it, that makes you feel royal.**


	17. I start to tell the Story of My Life

**... Hi... Sorry, I know it's been a while. As I've said before, I haven't had access to a computer, since the one I normally use is... dumb, and got a virus. And my dad has macs, bur won't let us use them, and my mom got a new computer that we can't use, either.**

**But none of them are here at the moment, so I will use it, and they won't know.**

**Genius. I know, right?**

**And my last chapter could have been so better. Like... sooo much better. And sometimes, I forget that you people like this story, so I keep writing. I also think I like writing, even though I would never in a million years become a writer. **

**I just like writing for fun.**

**And I'm trying to make longer chapters, but I... need more time. To get ideas and whatnot together, and translate them in a way you can understand, because I speak my own language.**

**No, really. I'm a head case.**

**There is some Salt in this chapter(Sadie/Walt[I just laughed so hard from saying that out loud.]). And since Uncle Rick never really went into detail about their relationship, I can make it how I want.**

**And I decided to make it similar to my dad and I's relationship. It's actually not as weird as it sounds. We have weird and very intense conversations. And I just talk his ear off.**

**And The Blood of Olympus comes out in less than a month!**

**And please keep reviewing. Those of you are eternally awesome.**

**Read, please!**

**Sadie**

My butt was hurting.

Sitting on this hard pavement in a back alley somewhere we didn't know was not as fun as you may thing. Carter and Zia went with Leo and Hazel to go try to find out where we were, which left me with Walt.

Not that I was complaining.

Walt was really nice. He was more, but for the sake of words, and... energy. We had kind of father daughter relationship, which may sound weird, but really wasn't.

I would aggravate him, and talk his ear off, and he would get fed up, but still do whatever I say.

I like how that works.

While I was thinking Walt and I's relationship, I happened to notice the others. Jason and Piper leaned against each other talking softly.

Percy and Annabeth were leaning with their backs against a brick wall, like Jason and Piper. They were holding each other. One occasionally looked at the other, as if to make sure they were okay.

They seemed a little odd to me, in a way. Not in a bad one, but they weren't your normal young adult couple. You know, basically the ones who try to swallow each other, and want to have kids immediately. They seemed to really be in love.

Actually, they all seemed like that. I briefly wondered what could have happened to make them as close as they were.

Then again, Walt and I didn't have the normal teenage love, either. We had been through a lot as well. Why I was thinking about these things, I don't know, but I found myself staring at Walt.

After a while, he turned to me and smiled. His lovely, warm, Walt Stone smile. I smiled back at him.

"Anything you're thinking about in particular?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just young teenage love and babies." I answered.

"And what do you think about it?"

I paused for a moment. "That we make other teenage couples look like a piece of scum."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you come upon this subject?"

I thought about it for a while. " I don't know. I was just thinking about you and me, I guess."

"Why?

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just looking at you, and all these thoughts just got jumbled in my brain."

"It's nice to know that I have that affect on you." Walt said, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Walt Stone. You have a much bigger affect on me than I care to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes. And it wouldn't hurt for you to mention what kind of affect that I have on you, either."

He laughed then. A real, genuine laugh you only get to hear occasionally. I loved the sound of it. I didn't want him to stop.

He stopped, and just looked at me for a while. "You are something else, Sadie Kane." he said. But he said it softly, like he was truly awed by my existence.

"You are something else too, Walt Stone." I said with a smile. I probably would have kissed him right then, just because I felt like it, but then Percy spoke up.

"I have officially classified this as awkward." he said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"We are all on this death mission together, and we don't even know anything about you guys except your names." he explained.

I had to agree with the guy. I didn't really know anything about these people.

"Okay. So where should I start?" I asked, looking between Percy and Walt.

Walt smiled slowly. "How about the beginning?"

I smiled too, then looked at Percy." It's going to be a very, very long story."

"And it's been a very, very long day. I think I can take it." he said, grinning.

I sighed and looked at Walt. "Well here's the story of my life."

**So, sorry this chapter is so short, I am very tired, it's been a long day, and I really want to go to sleep.**

**But hugs and cookies to everyone! And please review and give in ideas, and weird happenings from your lives! :)**

**Cross your i's, dot your t's and DON"T use glue sticks as chap stick. It does not end well.**

**You can have peace, or you can have freedom. Don't ever count on having both at once.**


	18. We explore unknown territory

**Hiya. Sorry for the wait. I will try to see if I can update every week since I can't update like I used to.**

**Oct. 7 is on Tuesday! Or Monday! I can't remember.**

**But be happy! Yay! It better not suck, because if it does... And I want Percy to see his mom. He hasn't seen her in like... 2 years. If he doesn't, I will be pissed.**

**That boy loves his mama.**

**Well, anyway, please read and review!**

**Leo**

Walking around unknown territory sounds fun. But of course, just Leo's luck... it's not.

The only reason Leo volunteered to go with Hazel, Carter, and Zia was to get off his butt and do something. He was tired of sitting on Frank turned into - a - giant eagle.

When he, along with Hazel, Carter, and Zia walked out of the alley they landed on, they found that they were by a busy street. There was traffic and pedestrians, and a corn dog stand Hazel wouldn't let him stop by, despite his plea of hunger.

Leo honestly didn't know how they had landed in a back alley somewhere with a horse, a Pegasus, and a griffin. Maybe people would think they were part of a circus.

He guessed they were still in New York, but he wasn't completely sure. He wasn't exactly a geographical genius or anything. All he knew was that it was getting dark. Thinking back on it, he could have tagged Annabeth along. She would've been useful.

Unfortunately, that got him thinking about what was wrong with her and Percy. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that Tartarus might be torturing them again. Leo could tell that's what everyone was thinking, even if the never said it.

They've been through so much in their lives. They deserved a break.

A couple of months ago, Ares popped up at camp and asked Percy to do a favor for him. Percy looked so mad, I though he would try to take Ares on then and there again.

He refused to do it before Ares even got a chance to tell him what it was. Leo didn't blame him. That guy was a jerk. So, Leo Piper and Jason decided to go. They were almost turned into pillars of salt, but other than that it wasn't _that_ bad.

I think Ares lost his humility, and he wanted them to get it back for him or something.

Anyways, the gods were just so aggravating, and needy, and _proud._ They would never say out loud that they needed demigods. It would ruin their godly rep. And after all the pain and the turmoil the gods have put them through, they think they can just pop up, ask a favor, and expect them to just... do it?

The thought made Leo so mad, his nose started smoking. People were looking at him weird, so they must have thought some whipped cream was on his nose or something.

"Leo, are you alright?" Hazel asked, gently laying a hand on his arm.

She calmed him down some. but he was still mad enough to spit.

"Just... peachy." he said through gritted teeth.

Hazel must have understood, because she nodded her head curtly.

He took a deep breath, and instead focused on where they were going. He didn't know; they just took a left turn out of the alley and kept on walking. He saw a sign that said _Welcome to Manhattan!_

Leo stopped in his tracks. "Uh. guys?"

They all stopped and turned to him. "We are in the wonderful city of Manhattan."

Hazel scrunched up her eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"There's like, a huge sign I'm looking at. In case you didn't know; that's why my head is tilted backwards."

Hazel scowled, but they all simultaneously walked over to where he was standing and looked up. And sure enough, they saw the sign.

"So we've only been flying for an hour?" Carter asked.

"I know. It feels longer." Zia said.

"Well, seeing as it is Fall, and it gets darker earlier, no wonder it feels longer." Hazel explained.

Leo put his head down and sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess... we go back." Zia suggested.

Leo turned to Hazel. "Can I get that corn dog now?"

She made a sound of exasperation and walked away. Where, Leo didn't know. It wasn't like she knew her way around Manhattan.

"So... is that a yes?"

Hazel just kept on walking. Leo followed, leaving a laughing Carter and Zia behind.

**Frank**

Frank was wondering how Leo and Hazel were doing when Sadie started telling them about her life.

He really didn't know what to make of the Magicians. They were all just thrown together and rushed off to this quest. They all seemed nice, but he didn't really know them.

Which is why Percy came up with the idea in the first place.

"... And then we had to read the spell to execrate him." Frank realized he had missed out on her story while he was zoned out.

There was a pause. "Wow," Annabeth said. "hard life."

"And it gets harder, if you can believe it." Sadie says.

"I can believe that." Percy said, leaning his head on Annabeth's shoulder.

Just then, Frank heard. "-Oh my gods Leo!" And he knew it was Hazel's voice. Then Hazel, Carter, Zia, and Leo came into view, with two corndogs; one in each hand.

"Hey guys." Leo said with a mouthful of corn dog. Some of it fell on his shirt, and he picked it up and put it back into his mouth.

"Leo, that is disgusting." Piper said, making a face.

Leo just shrugged and sat down on the ground. "What were ya'll talking about?"

"Just sharing our life stories." Frank said, looking at Leo.

Leo swallowed. "Oh. In that case, My favorite color is red, I've been to over 30 foster homes, and I love One Direction."

There was another pause. No one really knew what to say to that.

Hazel sighed and sat next to Frank. "Turns out, we are only in Manhattan. So we have only been flying about an hour."

"Really? It feels like longer." Jason said, turning way from... whatever he was doing.

"It makes sense," Annabeth said. "it is Fall, so it gets darker quicker."

Percy started. "Wait, we're in Manhattan?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes Jackson, pay attention."

Percy started to grin slowly and turned to Annabeth. "Then we can pay my mom a visit."

**Yay! Sally, Sally, Sally! IDK about you guys, but I want to taste her cookies.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Paint your face, don't eat batteries, and learn to somersault.**

**Friendship is not a big thing... it's a million little things.**


	19. Landing on the roof of a penthouse

**Hi! So... I didn't mean to go this long without updating. I take the PSAT this week, and I've studied.**

**Sorry.**

**Did you guys read Blood of Olympus! I haven't, I think I'm getting it for my birthday... in December :(**

**So NO SPOILERS! Or I will kill you slowly!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Carter**

I didn't know who Sally was, but at the name, all the demigods perked.

"Wonderful. It's been to long since she baked us cookies." Leo said, still chewing on his corn dog.

"Why not just go to be concerned for her well being?" Piper asked.

Leo made a face. "Shut up Piper. You may be a vegetarian, but even you want to go to Percy's apartment to eat blue chocolate chip cookies."

Piper stuck her head into the air. "That may be true, but you could still be concerned for her wellbeing."

"Of course I'm concerned for her wellbeing. Who else would bake cookies?" Leo asked, rolling his eyes.

Jason smiled. "Percy can bake them."

"Nope." Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I can cook!" Percy said, faking mock hurt.

"Cook. But not bake." Annabeth corrected.

"Wait, Percy you can cook?" Hazel asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes people. How can you not know that?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Do you guys remember that macaroni and stuffing we had for Thanksgiving last year?"

"Oh, man that was amazing." Leo said. "a life changing experience."

'Yeah,well, I cooked that." Percy said pointedly.

There was silence for a few seconds. "Really?" Frank asked.

Percy nodded. "You guys honestly didn't know I could cook?"

Jason shrugged. "Just never pegged you as a cooking person."

Percy put his hand to the right side of his chest. "That hurts. Right here."

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wrong side Percy."

He just looked down and frowned. Piper and Leo cracked up. Frank just shook his head.

I looked up at the sky. It was dark now. The city lights were the only thing keeping everything around us bright.

"Well, whatever we do, we need to hurry. It's dark." I said. Everyone started to look around them.

"Yeah. And I'm hungry. And tired." Sadie mentioned.

Like we really needed to know that.

Annabeth looked like she was thinking when she finally spoke up. "I guess we could spend the night at Sally's house... if she doesn't mind."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course she won't mind."

"But its eleven people. And what are we going to do with the animals?" Annabeth retorted. At her words, everyone turned to look at the animals. Freak was trying unsuccessfully to eat a brick. I sometimes wonder just how smart that griffin is.

"Until we find another means for transportation... I guess we have to take them with us." I said.

"But how will we find more transportation for eleven people? And how are we going to send the animals back if we do?" Zia asked.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart." I muttered.

"I wish that about Annabeth all the time." Percy said. Leo nodded in agreement. Annabeth punched Percy.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "You know, if you keep this up, I'm not going to have an arm to cuddle you with." Annabeth pulled her arm back to punch him again.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough. I'm honestly surprised you haven't broken my arm by now."

"Keep it up, and I might just find a way." Annabeth threatened.

'What a gentle girlfriend you are." Percy muttered, still rubbing his arm.

"Love you too." Annabeth said, smiling sweetly at Percy. It was only a couple more seconds until he had to smile back.

"Will she have enough room?" Hazel asked.

"She should. She got a new penthouse since her book still really well on the market. She now has three extra bedrooms."

Piper frowned. "But then we would all be squished."

"I don't really care." Leo said. "I just want to taste her - I mean, check on her health."

Annabeth checked the sky again. "If we're going to do it, we'd better hurry."

"You are always rushing people, mama bird." said Leo.

Annabeth smiled a little. "Well, I am tired. I haven't exactly gotten a lot of sleep." There was an awkward silence that followed.

I stood up, "Well, come on guys. Let's hitch up."

I walked towards Freak and untied the ropes as Zia, Sadie, and Walt got inside the boat. "How are people going to react to seeing a griffin, a Pegasus and an electric horse flying in the air?"

Percy apparently overheard, because he turned around. "They'll probably see over sized birds flying through the air." He stopped to think. "Well, it is New York... so maybe they will see us."

"Wait, how would they see three birds?" I said, my eyebrows undoubtedly scrunched up.

"There's this thing called the Mist. It works like magic. It blocks mortals vision of the... 'magical' world, if you will. But that's another conversation."

Mist- it kind of sounded like another form of the Daut.

"Come on, Carter." Zia called.

I shook out of my thoughts and joined them into the boat. Jason and Piper were the fist up in the air, and we followed suit. Soon we were all flying in the air.

I didn't know where we were going, so I just followed Percy. It didn't take as long to get to his mom's apartment. Maybe about twenty minutes. I felt pressure on my shoulder, and as I turned to look, I saw Zia's head had slumped onto my shoulder. I saw Walt was also in the same predicament.

I looked back at Zia and smiled.

She was so cute when she snored.

I yawned. I was tired. It has been a long day. Soon, I saw Percy slowing Black Jack, and he turned. Probably looking for Jason.

"How are we going to land?" Jason asked.

"On top of the roof, obviously." Percy answered.

Jason looked very doubtful, but before he could say anything, Percy interrupted. "Let's just land, and we can figure out what to do from there."

Jason still looks reluctant I would to, if someone told me to land three magical creatures on someone's rooftop.

Soon, clouds broke, and I could tell we were in Manhattan. Sadie and I had been here for a mission on finding a baby duck.

Long story.

Anyway, although I couldn't see much from the high altitude. I could see tall buildings and twinkling lights. We neared a tall building. Percy circled around on BlackJack, then BlackJack flew straight down as if he was trying to hit the building. Frank the eagle (I still can't get over the fact that he can shape shift.) followed suit, and so did Jason and I.

Quicker than I thought, Percy was already on the lawn, feeding Black Jack... a doughnut?

"I thought you said we were landing on the roof?" I asked when Freak made it to the ground.

Percy shrugged. "I was, but then we would have to find a way down the building. This way, all the animals would just fly up there."

"Makes sense." I agreed.

"Really doesn't happen often" Annabeth said, stretching while Percy looked offended.

I got out of the boat, which was really stupid, because I'd forgotten Zia was leaning on me for support, and her head hit the bottom of the boat.

"Ow!" she said, sitting up rubbing her head.

"Sorry." said, offering her a hand.

She took it, but was glaring at me while she stood up. I heard some stifled laughter.

"Come on people, hurry up!" Percy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Calm down."

"I can't help my excitement. I haven't seen her since Labor Day."

"True, but if you get any louder, you'll wake up the city." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Haven't you heard?" Percy asked, spreading his arms out. "New York never sleeps!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics as she walked towards the door and knocked. I turned to Freak.

"Alright boy, go fly up in he roof until we figure out what to do with you in the morning." he _Freaked!_ but did as told.

He just made it to the roof when the door swung open, and a middle-aged woman was looking at us from the doorway. She looked around at everyone, stopping as she gazed at us magicians, and turned to her son, her eyes twinkling with happiness and exasperation.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

**Sally!**

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I didn't mean for it to happen.**

**Question: do you think Percy has a New Yorken accent? Or does his Greekness take away from it? I was wondering that when I was writing this chapter.**

**Tell me your logic in the reviews, and please, please, please review! **

**Did you guys see the Lunar Eclipse?  
**

**Pet a giant tarantula, eat Alligator bites, (they are good), and try to balance the light switch in the middle!**

**"Music expresses what cannot be put into words, and what cannot remain silent."**

**\- Victor Hugo**


	20. I hate PTSD

**Ello there. (British accent.)**

**I know it's been a while, and I didn't mean for that to happen. I got lazy for a while, I shouldn't have, but I did.**

**I also have to make a Spanish food from the country I chose this week. My country is Uruguay, and I'm making the Chivito. So, I've been working on that. And I got report cards last week. One point away from all A's, but the teacher wanted to be stingy, and not give me that one point.**

**But whatever.**

**Anyways, my birthday is in 1 month, and 26 days!**

**Be happy!**

**Percy**

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Percy's mother asked, eyes glittering with exasperation and amusement as she stood in front of the doorway.

"We decided to tour Manhattan, and we picked up some Egyptian magicians along the way. So we decided to stop here so we can check up on you." Percy answered.

Sally just raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to the story.

"Sally, is everything alright?" Percy heard Paul call from somewhere at the back of the house.

"Yeah. It's just Percy... and some of his friends." Sally called back.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked, followed by a thud and muffled cursing.

"Probably." she said, after thinking for a while.

"I suppose you can come in, while I get the cookies started." his mother said, opening the door wider to let everyone in. Percy heard Leo hiss "Yes!". He rolled his eyes, and followed Annabeth inside. Percy really liked his mom's new penthouse.

The living room had a huge sofa, and two recliners. Those were his favorite. They even had seat warmers. "I call the recliner!" Leo yelled as he barged his way through the door, pushing past everyone.

He practically threw himself on the seat as he sighed. "Ahhhh." Just as Paul came in.

"Well Percy, I never pegged you as a 'people person', but it looks like you made 4 new friends since you were last here." Paul said.

Percy smiled. "Well, you know me. Always the charmer." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You never know. He could've bribed them." she said, shrugging. Paul pretended to think about it.

"Possibly." he agreed.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of making friends." Percy argued.

Annabeth patted his shoulder. "Sure you are." She went into the kitchen to help Sally. Percy sat down beside Piper on a couch.

"So what's the story here?" Paul asked, sitting on the other recliner beside Leo.

"Short version, or long version?" Piper asked, laying her head in Jason's lap, and putting her feet in Percy's. He made a face, and tried to push her legs away, but she just kicked him and moved her feet back.

"Whichever one you see fit." Paul answered.

He just sat back in defeat and listened as the others told the story. Well, he wasn't really listening; he was watching Annabeth in the kitchen. How her eyebrows scrunched as she mixed this and that, the steely-ness determination in her eyes, even if she was only fixing food, was still there.

She turned, as if sensing him looking at her, and smiled. Her eyes seemed to be saying, _Don't you have better things to do than stare at me all day? _Percy's smile just got wider.

_ 'Fraid not. If you would stop looking this beautiful, it wouldn't be a problem._

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, though he could see a little blush forming on her cheeks, and went back to mixing whatever was in the bowl. Percy sighed. He just wished he could get some peace for once. Then, he and Annabeth could be happy together. They saved the world twice, they both deserved quiet lives. Everyone did, even the magicians, according to Sadie's story.

Percy turned his head back towards Jason, who was telling the story. He caught Piper's eye where she was laying in Jason's lap, and she smiled sadly at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. He smiled back.

That was one thing Percy was glad about getting out of the war: he had a family. He and the rest of the Seven had been getting closer, and they were all like brothers and sisters. They could even use each other's powers to an advantage, when the need arose, of course. You couldn't just go around and blast people with fiery lightning these days.

Jason was still talking. Percy looked around at everyone. They all looked... tired. But he knew it wasn't just from the day's events; they were just tired. Of everything.

He didn't know the magicians that well, but he could read people. He could see this war was already wearing them down, before it even started. It was doing the same thing to him. The war...

Percy suddenly tensed. This whole time... he knew they were going back into a war, but it never registered in his mind. They were going back to war.

He was going back to war.

Then, images started flooding through his mind: Zoe Nightshade's broken form underneath the stars, Michael Yew's bow without an owner, Beckendorf, being blown up inside the _Princess Andromeda,_ Silena Beauregard, Luke, Butch from the Iris Cabin, Chris Rodriguez, Bob and Damascus...

He shut his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the images, stop the pain, and stress of fighting for your life while trying to save the people you love, only to realize that it's helpless. War is inevitable. So why should he keep fighting? He could just give up, now, and not even have to lift a finger, He could...

"Percy." a gentle voice said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and...

Everyone was looking at him.

He hated when this happened to him. Feeling helpless, relieving the pain of war and fighting. Chiron said it was PTSD, and that it would get better over time.

He never said it would stop.

Percy sighed and tried to gather his thoughts. Tartarus must have forced those negative thoughts in his mind, but all the same, he couldn't help feeling that he wanted to give up. The world was always going to be in trouble, and the gods would always have a problem.

He clenched fists in anger. "I'm right here." Annabeth's voice said, bending down in front of him.

He felt his features soften looking at her. Her eyes were filled with pain, understanding, and love. Percy noticed that Piper had sat up, probably worried about him.

"Are you okay Percy?" Paul asked, worry etched across his face. He also noticed his mom had stopped cooking, her eyes filled with worry and pain at seeing her son like this.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Percy answered, and judging by the looks on everyone's face, they knew he wasn't. Annabeth's hand tightened around his, and h felt a little better.

His mom cleared her throat. "Well, who wants some food?"

**Well, I'm done. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't mean for it to happen.**

** I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?**

**Come up with the answer in reviews! (No cheating!)**

**I'm still open to ideas and suggestions!**

**Try to spot a turtle-dove, make the desert snow, and try to swallow and hum at the same time.**

**"You know you're in love when you can't got to sleep because reality is finally better than the dream."**

**-Dr. Seuss (R.I.P.)**


	21. We talk madness

**Ello there. (British accent). So, In this chapter, I think it's slightly longer, and I was hit by Family-spiration, so my original plan sorta went out the window.**

**I actually thought that my riddle was going to be harder, but you all guessed it off the fly. I was like, "What?"**

**Anyway, I still haven't read The Blood of Olympus. I'm getting it for my birthday in 39 days, 15 hours, and 23 seconds and counting.**

**Although, I've heard it was kind of disappointing. Especially compared to foreverskysong's version.**

**But that' none of my business.**

**Piper**

Piper might've been having a bad day, but she swears... Sally Jackson's Blofis's food almost made it all better.

Almost.

Although everyone finding a seat was a little hectic... Sally, Paul, Hazel and Frank got to sit at the actual dining table... how? She doesn't know.

Leo, of course, stayed at the recliner. Sadie, surprisingly sat in the other recliner. The girl is really fast. Annabeth, Jason and Piper sat on the couch. Percy was beside Annabeth, of course. He really needed to be after what just happened to him.

And Piper didn't even _know _what happened to him.

All she knew was that one minute, she had her legs across his lap, and knew he was thinking about life with Annabeth, and then he tensed, and almost looked terrified. She thought it was just the PTSD. Chiron said that the effects of war really take a greater told on people than most may think.

And Percy had been through _two._ Plus Tartarus. She's still amazed his brain hadn't combusted. Annabeth had been right there with him through it all. She experienced it, too. Although sometimes she had more episodes.

Piper thought Percy actually did, considering his fatal flaw was loyalty, and seeing people he cared about die had to be really hard for him. He was just better at containing it.

Anyway, Walt was sitting beside Sadie on the floor, and Carter and Zia sat together against the side of the sofa. Piper smiled to herself.

_They make a cute couple._ She thought to herself. She wanted to get to know the magicians better. They had gotten to know more about them when Sadie was explaining their first Save-the World mission, but if they were supposed to be working together, they needed to trust each other.

Piper was interrupted from her thoughts when Leo yelled, "That was Heaven!"

She looked at Leo incredulously. "You're done already?"

He shrugged. "I was hungry."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry Leo."

"Your stomach is like a bottomless pit." Jason said, smiling.

"Hey. It's not bottomless if something comes out in the end." Leo stated.

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "That's not the picture I want in my head while I'm trying to eat." she said from her place at the table.

Leo mocked scoffed "And here I thought honesty was appreciated here."

That got a round of laughter from everybody. After everyone had calmed down Paul spoke.

"So... not to be rude or anything, but who are these extra people?" Sally smacked him on the arm.

"What? I said 'not to be rude.'!" Paul said, innocently wide-eyed, clueless to what Sally thought was wrong with what he said.

"You might actually be Percy's biological father Paul. Have you ever considered the possibility?" Annabeth asked, eyes glittering in amusement as she sipped on her water.

"Not a chance. Paul watches soap operas. He's actually obsessed with them." Percy added, looking over at Paul. Annabeth choked on her water.

"Hey! The Old and the Desperate is a classic!" Paul argued, only resulting in everyone's laughter. Leo's eyes widened.

"You watch that too?" he asked. Paul nodded, a spark in his eye."What do you think of Shelby this season?"

"Ugh. She is such a backstabber. What she did to Richard was just -"

"This is sad." Percy said, looking between Leo and Paul. "Do you not have anything better to do?"

"And how are you watching TV anyway Leo?" Piper asked. Demigods weren't supposed to use electronics; it was basically a sign to tell monsters _Here I am!_

"Well, we're not supposed to _use_ electronics, no one said anything about watching something on them." Leo stated.

There was silence.

"So... we could turn that TV on and watch something?" Hazel asked, nodding towards the huge TV near Carter and Zia.

Leo shrugged. "I have no idea. But I do know we can watch whatever's on it, so long as we don't use the remote, or buttons." Piper suddenly had a thought.

"Couldn't you just design monster- proof electronics we can use?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know. We would have to use a magic to make it less... noticeable." he sounded like he had given this subject a lot of thought.

Sally suddenly shook her head. " How did we change to four different topics in four minutes?

"We're ADHD mom. Haven't you heard?" Percy said, all serious.

"Do not get smart with me young man. Don't make me use Punishment 3." Percy paled slightly.

"Don't want that now do you?" Annabeth said, looking amusedly at Percy.

"Now, now, no need for that. Let's just forget I even said anything."

"You and I both know: once you say something, you can't take it back." Annabeth smirked.

"You just want me to get in trouble after last Tuesday, don't you? It wasn't really my fault you know."

"I couldn't get the smell off for _three days_."

"You did your share of stinking up the house, too." Paul chimed in.

"What is punishment 3 anyway?" Piper wondered.

"Sugar deprivation" Annabeth and Sally answered.

"Why is Jackson being treated like a five year old?" Jason asked, though it really wasn't a question.

"You know. He's hyper, unpredictable, energetic." Frank said. He hadn't spoken this whole time.

"Nice of you to join the conversation Frank." Percy said cheerfully, his trademark grin in place.

"Well, I was actually trying to _eat." _Frank replied.

"And you've done a very good job." Sally said. She reached over and grabbed a huge plate of cookies from the counter. "Here you go. First pick."

Frank smiled triumphantly. Percy and Leo got wide eyed. And Percy started gulping down his food while Leo shot up out of the recliner to run towards the plate. Piper took this opportunity to get up, and sit, with her plate, on the empty recliner. She plopped down, and sighed contently. By the time Leo got back with a mountain of cookies in his hand, it was already too late. "Piper!" Leo whined, jumping up and down in a pouty way.

"Too late Leo. I saw an opening, and I took it." she smiled smugly. He huffed, and sat down next to Jason, who took one of his cookies without Leo noticing. Piper met his eyes, and smirked at him. He smiled back.

Piper turned her head to look at Sadie. "Some people are just _soo_ immature."

"Are you included in that?" she retorted. Piper glared at her playfully before turning away.

"Wait, Annabeth, what happened that had you smelly for three days anyway?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy took me out to the ocean, and we were swimming. A group of baby seals came up, and I started petting them." She closed her eyes before continuing. One of the seals threw up on me. I had to walk the city streets of Manhattan with seal vomit all over me."

"And of course, she blamed me." Percy said, offended.

"It was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Ahhh.. They banter like siblings don't they?" Hazel asked.

"Well Annabeth is practically my daughter. She basically lives here. So, I guess you could say that." Sally answered, smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait," Leo said, shaking his head, making a time-out gesture with his hands. "So, you're telling me, that they are dating reach other, when they are practically brother and sister?"

Annabeth and Percy, of course are hearing none of this, as they were still arguing. Piper looked over and saw Annabeth pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, while Percy had his signature smirk on. Piper looked over at Leo, who was bus eating his cookies. She got up, looked at him, and said, "Stay." she put her plate in the trash, and grabbed two cookies from the plate.

"Thanks Sally." Piper said. Sally was interrupted from her coming response when Percy suddenly yelped.

Piper's head shot up so fast, she was surprised she hadn't gotten whiplash.

The son of Poseidon was on the couch, rubbing his arm, looking slightly annoyed, but all the more happy.

"Don't ever try to win an argument with me again." Annabeth warned.

Percy smiled at her. "Wouldn't dream of it." he said, before kissing her. Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled. "They are something else." she said softly,

Sally smiled. "Yes. They are." she replied. But she was smiling softly. And Piper was suddenly glad she was apart of this family.

**Well, that's done. So... Are you all ready for Thanksgiving? Anybody wanna tell me what ya'll are doing? I would tell you guys, but IDK.**

**Dream Cheese, put on fake teeth, and crickets are actually good for you!**

**Birthdays are good for your health. Scientist studies show that the more birthdays you have, you live longer.**

**When the day after tomorrow is yesterday, today will be as far from Wednesday as today was from Wednesday when the day before yesterday was tomorrow. What is the day after this day?**


	22. Chapter 23

**Hiya. No, this is not a chapter, sorry. **

**And I fixed the issue. I have no idea what the Heck happened.**

**I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! Well, those of you who celebrate it. Canadians already have, I think, but to anyone who lives in America, Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Eat lots of turkey, stuffing, macaroni, and junk food as you want. This is the one time a year where you can binge eat, and it's totally okay!No kidding. I like, gained a pound last year from Thanksgiving.**

**Run wrapped in bubble wrap, name a turkey Hank, and watch movies all day long tomorrow! (P.S., never EVER eat pork and beef sausage, it's disgusting. I ate it last night, and it messed my stomach up. If you value your life, don't eat it.)**

**The answer to my riddle is Thursday, btw.**

**Has anyone seen The Hunger Games Mockingjay yet? I really want to see it. We might see it today. I also wanted to see Beyond the Lights, but alas, I could not.**

**Well, enough rambling.**

**"Be thankful for what you have; you'll end up having more. If you concentrate on what you don't have, you will never, ever have enough.**

**-Oprah Winfrey**


	23. Making plans for Doomsday

**Hola.**

**So sorry for the delay. I have the flu, so I've been basically staying asleep, and I can't go back to school until Thursday, but that's when we get out for Christmas Break.**

**Which is really weird, I don't usually get the flu, and I get sick in the Summer.**

**And I saw Hunger Games Mockingjay part 1! I really liked it. In my opinion, it was better than the first part of the book. Usually the books are better, but in this case I liked the movie better.**

**And my birthday is in 11 days, 17 hours, and 58 minutes and counting! Be happy everyone!**

**What is you guys' fav part about the holidays? Mine is Christmas movies, carols, lights... basically the FEEL of Christmas. Plus my birthday is right around the corner, and I share a birthday with Denzel Washington!**

**Continue on...**

**Sadie**

Sally Jackson-Blofis should be a chef.

I had never tasted food like this in forever. It almost made going to my very probable death manageable.

Almost.

I finished my plate, put it in the trash, and grabbed a cookie from the huge plate on the counter.

"Why is it-"

"Blue?" Piper finished for me. I nodded.

"Well basically, Percy's disgusting ex-stepfather said blue food was impossible, so Sally took it upon herself to make food blue as often as possible." she answered, wiping cookie crumbs off her shirt. While she was talking, I finished my cookie, and was reaching for another one to take to Walt.

I can be considerate sometimes.

"You've got to try these cookies." I said, plopping beside him on the floor.

Walt scrunched his eyebrows. "They're blue because Percy's mother was being very defiant to her ex husband." I answered for him.

He shrugged, as if that was an acceptable answer and bit into the cookie. Instantly his eyes widened. I smiled. He looked like a little kid.

Leo apparently realized I was no longer sitting in the recliner, and happily jumped in it. I looked up at him.

His hands were shaking, and he was tapping his foot uncontrollably. I leaned towards Walt. "I think he had too much cookies."

"Understatement." He said.

Annabeth seemed to realize this too, because she looked kind of worried. "Okay Leo. That's enough cookies for one night."

"But I've barely had any!" Leo protested.

"You ate half of them." Annabeth said.

Leo shrugged. "Percy ate half of my half."

At this, Annabeth turned to Percy, who was trying to sneak a cookie. Annabeth glared at him, and he paused, only to slowly pull his arm back.

"Besides, we need to talk about what we're going to do tomorrow." she resumed.

Leo made a sound of exasperation. "Let's just take a break."

"We haven't done anything Leo." Hazel said.

"Exactly." He said.

Piper smacked him on the head.

"Thank you Sally, for the food." Annabeth said.

"You're welcome dear. Here, have another cookie." Sally offered, holding out the plate to her.

Leo and Percy made identical sounds of disbelief.

"I told you she liked you more." Percy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Well, she keeps your room clean, and keeps your behavior in check. What more could I ask for?" Sally teased.

"Well, thanks _mom_. You really brought my self-esteem up."

"Oh, brighten up Seaweed Brain. At least the Twins like you more than me." Annabeth reassured him.

"Well, that's because I act just like them. Or so you say." Percy commented.

Annabeth smirked. "You do. You are all _very _hyper. and you still color outside the lines."

"That is a form of creativity!" Percy protested.

"Jackson used a big word! I'm so proud!" Piper mock- congratulated. Percy glared at her. I smiled.

"Guys. Come _on._" Annabeth huffed.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine, Annabeth. Geez." Everyone suddenly got quiet.

"So, transportation. We obviously can't use our means for this entire trip. The animals would get tired, and I'm sure Frank would get tired of transforming into a giant eagle."

At this, everyone looked at Frank in his place at the table. "Agreed." he said, nodding.

"Any ideas?" Annabeth asked. Everyone was quiet, thinking.

I suddenly got an idea. Carter and I have this uncle Sam (everyone's dream) who owned an RV company. I met Carter's eyes, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

Well, it was worth a shot.

I cleared my throat. "Our uncle owns an RV company. We could ask him if he'll lend us one."

Annabeth frowned. "Does he know about... you guys being...?"

I looked at Carter again. "I think he does. I mean, he's my mom's brother. I know it isn't much, but unless you want to take a plane-"

"No." Percy interrupted. "No planes." Annabeth smirked.

"Well, then I guess it's settled. Where is your uncle, anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"He lives in Pennsylvania, I think. We've only been there once, but once we get there, I'll know how to find him."

Annabeth thought for a while. "Okay. So-" she was interrupted by Leo, who suddenly gave a big snore.

Piper rolled her eyes. "He's all sugared out. Should we leave him here?"

Mine as well." Jason said. He'd been quiet for so long I almost forgot he was there.

Suddenly, Annabeth jumped off the couch and pulled on Percy to get up. "Come on Seaweed Brain."

"What are we doing?" he asked, clearly confused.

"We're washing the dishes." she answered.

Percy huffed, but got up and walked over to the sink.

Sally got up too. "The girls may find something of Annabeth's to wear to sleep. She keeps her clothes here."

"And I may have something for the guys. I keep my clothes here, too." Paul said, pushing his chair under. Sally lightly smacked him on the arm.

"And once you've changed, you can give me our clothes so I can wash them."

I got up off the floor and looked over in the kitchen. Percy was making shapes out of the water, and Annabeth was laughing.

I smiled and followed Sally into one of the rooms. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Sadie." I said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sadie. I've never heard of Egyptian Magicians. I take it it's almost just like being a demigod. Never resting, danger at every corner, monsters waiting to kill you.."

"Yep that's pretty much it." I said. "You know, I don't know these people very well, but I can tell they adore you."

Sally smiled. "Well, after the last war, I took it upon myself to make sure they were all taken care of. Besides, they're all Percy's family, and since Percy's my son, I guess that makes me their mom."

Sally pulled out a t-shirt and some sweats from a drawer and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said. "One more question. If mortals can't see through this...Mist Percy told us about, how do you know about the monsters and gods?"

"I'm one of the few mortals who was born clear-sighted, meaning I can see through the mist. I knew long before Percy was born what kind of world it was, and I tried to hide it from him as best and as long as I could." she sighed. "But eventually, it found him, as I knew it would."

"My parents said the same thing. About wanting to protect us. Until my dad turned into a bloody god, and all hell broke loose."

This made Sally laugh. "I think I like you." she said. "Bathrooms are upstairs, and Annabeth will help you with sleeping arrangements."

"Thank you." I told her.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

I met Zia walking up the stairs. "Percy's mother seems very nice." she said.

"Yeah, she really is."

"So... an Uncle Sam?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, you know how patriotic us Brits are." I said, making her laugh. Overall, I thought today was an okay day.

I should've known it wasn't going to last.

**I know, the ending sucked. Sorry.**

**Eat green beans, look up Siamese twins, and USE SUNSCREEN!**

**What comes down, but never goes up?**

**"The people you always watch are the ones who always surprise you."**


	24. Talking to my boyfriend's mother

**Hi. So, I've decided to start responding to reviews today.**  
**And yes, the answer to my riddle was rain.**

**Anonymously: Percy is my all- time favorite character. But Sadie is my favorite character to write, because we are so alike, so it's easy to tap into her mindset. And I love Leo too, because he's so much like Percy, but he's still the oddball of the group.**

**Julianna: All in due time...;)**

**Also thx to anyone who says they like this story. It really means a lot. And suggestions are always welcome. **

**Here's your chapter. (P.S., there is a very surprising surprise in this chapter. )**

**Annabeth**

Getting Percy to do chores was like trying to get over the fact that Annabeth was still alive.

Impossible.

But it was nice to be here again, and it warmed Annabeth's heart to know that Sally thought of her as her daughter.  
"Annabeth, I need to talk to you." Sally whispered, as she passed Annabeth at her place at the sink. Annabeth was slightly worried, but dried off her hands.

"I'll be back Percy. I'm helping Sally with something." she told Percy. He grunted in response, and busied himself with turning water into different shapes around glassware. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and followed Sally into her was sitting on her bed, staring at her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong Sally?" Annabeth asked, sitting down beside the woman. Sally looked up and smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Annabeth." she said.

Annabeth was shocked. This would mean Percy would actually be an older sibling. Well, he did have Tyson, but a child coming from his own mother...

"Sally! That's great!" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sally. Sally giggled.  
"I know! I never thought I wanted another kid after Percy, but now... But one thing: don't tell Percy." Sally looked worried.

"What? Why?" Annabeth was shocked. Percy would love to know his mother was having another child.

"If I tell him, he might get too anxious." Sally explained. Now Annabeth understood. If Percy knew, he wouldn't want to go on this quest; he would want to stay in New York where he could stay close to his mom. Percy was sweet like that.

"I understand. Have you told Paul yet? she asked.

Sally shook her head. "If I told Paul, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut." she responded, chuckling.

"Well, I'm happy for you Sally." Annabeth congratulated again.

"I'm happy for you too, Annabeth. You'll have a sister."Annabeth choked up when she heard that.

"Annabeth, you are as much as a part of this family as Percy is. And... I want to thank you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Percy, and seeing my son so happy because of someone... thank you." Sally had tears in her eyes. Annabeth had tears in her own eyes.

"Sally, Percy loves you more than you think. He was practically bouncing on his feet when we were coming here. He's always excited to see you. You're part of the reason he was able to make it out of Tartarus all those years ago. He was so upset that he hadn't seen you. So, thank you too. For making me a part of your family."

This time, the tears overflowed, for both of them. Annabeth spent her entire life not being accepted by her family, and even though her family loved her now, she still felt out of place with them. Here, she felt like she belonged.

Sally embraced her tightly. Annabeth pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I should go check on Percy. He probably broke the kitchen."

This made Sally laugh. "Please do. I need to see what's taking Paul so long."

Annabeth made her way to the Living Room. Percy was lying on the couch twirling Riptide in pen form. She plopped down next to him.

"I probably shouldn't have come here Annabeth." he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave." he said, looking at her. Annabeth understood how he felt. Coming here made him feel good, and he has to leave to go save the world, something he might not come back from.

Annabeth laid her head on his stomach. "I know." She felt him sigh.

"Why do we always get the hard jobs?" he asked.

"Because everyone else is too lazy to do anything about the hard situations." she answered.

"Well, what if we decide we want to have a lazy day?" He asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Then the world would perish, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth answered. Tracing her finger along the muscle on his stomach.

"Then, we'll have to find more people who won't buckle under pressure." Percy responded. Annabeth slid up so that she was looking right at his face.

"Then you'd better start looking." Annabeth replied lowly. Instead of responding, Percy kissed her, long and slow. This was the kind of kiss that turned all thoughts in her head to mush.

"I send you in here to check on my son, and this is what I get?" Annabeth heard Sally's voice ask.

"Maybe this is Annabeth's way of checking up on me." Percy said after he and Annabeth broke apart. Sally looked at the kitchen.

"You actually cleaned up Percy? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well Annabeth has been rubbing off on me." Percy replied. Annabeth sat up.

"He has gotten cleaner, hasn't he?" she asked Sally.

"Like I said," she started, as she sat down on a recliner, "having you here has been great." Sally looked at her hair in dismay. "Having grey hair makes me feel old." she puffed.

"You're not old." Percy muttered. He hated for his mother to think she was old.

Sally smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, honey."

"Sally may not be old, but I sure am." Paul said, coming into view with blue pants, a white t shirt, and a bathrobe.

"I'm starting to get tired right around 8:00." he continued, sitting in the recliner next to Sally.

"Well, that's because it's second quarter, and it's difficult, because you have cram so much stuff in since it's the shortest one." Annabeth said. Paul was still a teacher at Goode High School.

"I have no idea where this conversation just turned." Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course _you_ don't." Everyone laughed.

**Carter**

I was really starting to hate going to sleep.

This time, I was in a throne room. There was a huge window with no curtain so the sunlight shone right through it. There were columns, and a huge wardrobe in the corner. When I looked back at the throne, Horus was sitting there.

"Horus?" I asked.

"Carter. This may be my only communication with you for a while. Something- or someone is disturbing me. I need you to listen." he looked at me very intently, I almost wanted to leave.

"You're trespassing onto conflicted roles, traveling with Greeks. Yes, it's needed, but don't mix yourself too much with their world; it will only result in great confusion. Setne is not the real enemy."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean Setne isn't the real enemy? He has the Book of Thoth."

"Think Carter. Yes, Setne has the book, and yes, he must be stopped. But he is not the reason for this mission." Horus said, only adding to my confusion.

"Then who is?" I asked, frustrated.

"I cannot tell you. Just think Carter; who would give Setne the idea to take control? Setne is clever, not smart. He didn't come up with his plan on his own. The Greeks may know. Think of who might be helping him."

"I don't know who might be helping him!" I yelled.

But he was already gone.

**So... I didn't mean to write this chapter, but... I did. And I felt like adding Sally and Annabeth bonding. It felt right.**

**Read a book, grow an afro, and swing from a chandelier!**

**"Sometimes the person you fall for isn't ready to catch you."**

**-anonymous**

**Have yourselves a very merry little Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**


	25. Author's Note

**Apologies for not updating- I have a severe case of writer's block.**  
**For real, it has never been this bad. And it's exam week, and I'm super stressed.**

**So, I'm really sorry. I will try my hardest to update at the end of this week, or early next week, I promise. Then, I'll update every week.**  
**I need suggestions and ideas, people! Help me out!**

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**  
**Which one is correct: "The yolk of the egg is white." or "The yolk of the egg are white?"**

**Without it, I'm dead, but without it, I would be behind. What am I? **

My New Year's resolution:  
1\. Sleep earlier, rise earlier - get off your phone, set a time, create a habit.

2\. Read more - and not just shitty fanfics. Read them too. But read. Read classics, read newspapers, read magazines, read fictional books, read joke books. Just read.

3\. Stay away from people who do not deserve you - you are worth a lot more. Fuck their shitty opinions.

4\. Eat well - and I don't mean diet. I mean, eat well. Eat healthy, indulge every once in a while, but don't go overboard. Eat for your health and not for society.

5\. Create a plan that will be enjoyable for exercise and just do it - no fucking around this year

6\. Study well - an hour every single day. Just one hour of uninterrupted, that's all it will take. Apprendre et travail dans Francais - Je ne sais pas si ce est juste, pardon a mon francais suiveurs

7\. Pamper yourself- give yourself one hour. One hour a week to unwind. To week to wash your hair, leave in your conditioner, soak your skin, have a face mask, shave your legs, light some candles, drink some tea, put on nice smelling lotion and comfy pajamas, put on some nice music and sleep well.

8\. Put in an effort - doing your hair nicely, putting on that clean change of clothes and a simple coat of mascara has a lot of power to make you feel a hell of a lot better

9\. Learn new VOCAB - because why the fuck not? Write down your new words that you learn while reading, use them in conversations; expand your vocab, because when you are sitting in the exam room, you'll be glad you have.

10\. Plan an outing once a week - have something to look forward to, to be excited for. Experience new things.

11\. Set small goals - 3 small things to do every day, and don't sleep till you have them done. 3x365 knowledgeable achievements will be worth it - trust me

12\. Meet new people - don't be so quick to judge.

13\. Love yourself - I'm still trying to figure this one out, but I'm beginning to feel like I am worth it.

14\. Art - practice makes perfect. Work, and when you can't work, learn. Discover artists and their pieces, their inspirations, their style. Document it. There is always something to do to improve, whether it be through practice or research.

15\. Stick to these damn goals. 2015 will be the shit if I make it.

Sorry for mild language! (I just copied and pasted it, though it TOTALLY describes my goals.)

**The greatest kind of strength is restraint.**


	26. Mommy Memories

**So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY!**

**I never meant to go this long without updating!**

**I said I had severe writer's block, and I id, but then, I just got lazy, and that shouldn't have happened! I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again... unless somebody's dying or something...**

**The answer to my riddles: the yolk of the egg is yellow, not white, and for the second one: ahead.**

**And the answer to the riddle someone sent me... I'm not sure, but... fish?**

**Go on and read! I know you want to!**

**Leo**

He was in his mother's workshop, only 8 years old. She was in the back room, humming while she worked on something.

Leo always loved it when his mother sang. She had a soft, angelic voice that made him feel like he was floating on clouds. It had to do with the reason he loved Calypso's voice so much; it sounded like his mother.

It was no wonder why Hephaestus fell in love with her...

_la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella _

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea..._

His mother always wanted a girl, so she never changed the words of the song-though she was perfectly content with Leo. While she was singing, she was tapping her fingers in Morse Code.

_I love you..._

She saw him looking, and smiled at him, beckoning him over.

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of _tu padre_?" she asked. Leo nodded...

"All the time." he replied. She smiled sadly.

"Mama, what happened to him?" he asked. He asked all the time, hoping for a different answer, but he always got the same one.

"He had to go away, _mi hijo." _She had tears in her eyes. "_Lo siento_." He didn't say anything then. Crying always made him uneasy. Only later did he know why: he's not used to "organic life forms" as his dad called them.

While most teenagers spoke _geek_ and _chic_, he spoke _squeak_ and _creak._

His mother wiped her eyes and sniffed. "_Ven_. We have work to do." Leo grabbed his mother's hand, and together, they walked out.

**Sadie**

I dreamt of her again.

They had been getting more frequent for some reason, but it was something different every night.

This time, it was a memory...

_I was five years old. We were at the beach, and I was laying in the sand with my mother._

_"Mom, why does the sky look like the ocean?" I asked. Ruby smiled._

_"Well, everything is more connected than you think they are, in very complex ways." she answered._

I used to hate it when she answered my questions like that. I never understood them, being five years old.

_"__Sorry. I know you probably don't understand. Don't worry, you will one day. One day." she said._

_Julius then looked over his shoulder, as if he could feel the sadness rolling off his wife's body. He smiled at me. I got up and walked towards him._

_"I think mom's sad." I said._

_"Why do you think that?" he asked._

_"Well, she acting weird again." I answered._

_"She probably just has a lot on her mind. Why don't you go play with your brother?" my father suggested._

_I went over to where Carter was looking at the sky. "Is mom acting strange again?" he asked._

_"Yes." I answered._

_"I think she knows something. Like a big something." Carter said. _Even only being seven years old, he already knew mom was hiding something.

_"How big a something?" I asked. Carter loked straight at me then._

_"A very big something."_

**Frank**

"Frank! You're a Zhang. Zhangs don't walk into a room with there head down! Hold it up, pick up your feet, act like you own the place!" Frank heard his grandmother shout.

"Calm down, mom." Frank's mother- Emily said.

"He's just a boy."

Frank's grandmother humphed. "Not just any old boy. That boy's a Zhang, and he's your son. You should let him stay here with me for 2 weeks. That'll straighten him up." Frank's grandma suggested.

Frank looked at his mom with genuine fear in his eyes.

_Don't do it mom, please don't do it._ His mom just winked.

"I don't know. You know he's lactose intolerant and all you ever have to eat here is cereal." Emily said.

His grandmother made a face. "Ugh. You're right. He does not need to be stinking up my house." she looked at Frank.

"But at least you're putting meat on those bones. What are you feeding him, Emily?" she asked.

Frank's mom smiled. "He's just going to be real strong one day. Like his father." she added softly.

Frank never brought up his father. His family was a proud family, and the Zhang women did not like to be reliant on a man. His grandmother taught him the hard way after he asked about his grandpa. He still doesn't know the story.

"You ever thought about wrestling?" his grandmother asked. Frank took a seat.

"Though about it. Not gonna do it." he answered.

"Boxing?" his grandmother tried again. Frank shook his head.

"Football?"

"Nope."

"For goodness sakes, boy! keep it up and all you'll have is fat with no muscle to back it up!" his grandmother yelled, swatting him on the arm.

"Mom, really. Stop. He's not me." Frank's mom intervened.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you, but you forced me into sports and fighting. Don't pressure him like that." she replied.

"It wasn't entirely me. Most of the fighting stuff came after that man-" his grandmother cut short. There was silence for a while.

"Grandma, you always said you wanted to teach me about my brave and powerful ancestors. How about tell me now?" Frank asked, trying to get his mother's mind off the past. His mother smiled gratefully at him.

"It's about time you asked!" his grandmother shouted.

"Well, see..."

**I know this chapter sucked, and I'm sorry. My creative juices are just starting to reawaken after a much needed rest. **

**Bring characters to life, get your panties in a twist, and race quicksilver!**

**What ends everything always? (no cheating)**

**"I'm not scared of death, I just don't wanna be there when it happens."**

**-Woody Allen**

**"Do something everyday that scares you."**

**-Eleanor Roosevelt**


	27. Traveling under the earth anyone?

**Ello! Fifth Harmony's album came out, and I've spent time listening to it. I'm so proud of my babies!**

**Also, my sis and I had a deep convo about the moon being a girl, and the ocean is a guy, so we have tides b/c they love each other, and the moon tries to pull the ocean towards her.**

**Makes sense, right?**

**Sadie**

Eating blueberry pancakes is definitely the right way to start your day. (I wasn't trying to rhyme there, sorry).

I mean, it's not my usual omelet with Ribena, but it was a good way to spice things up a bit. I really was enjoying my pancake, however, Isis had other plans.

_Sadie. _She said in my head. I nearly chocked on a piece of pancake.

_Sadie. You must travel through the Duat._

_Well, hello Isis, how are you? I'm good, thanks for asking._

_No time for joking. Traveling through the Duat is the only way you can possibly make it to Tennessee in time._

_In time for what?_

_The Winter Solstice._

Why would Setne possibly try to take over the world by the Winter Solstice?

_What? That doesn't make any sense! Why would we need to stop him by the Winter Solstice? Why is it important?_

_That I can't tell you. You have to figure that out for yourself._

_Gee, thanks for your help._

_Oh, and another thing: Setne isn't working alone._

_What do you mean?_

_What does it sound like? _I mentally rolled my eyes.

_Setne has partnered up with someone else. The Greeks may help you figure it out. Oh, and the girl Hazel... she will be essential to your success. She has magic in her._

My eyes shot to Hazel, who was talking to Frank with a smile in her face.

_Things just get harder and harder, don't they?_

_Stay safe, Sadie._

_When am I safe?_

Silence.

I quickly realized that I spaced out while having my mental conversation with Isis, and I probably looked like a zombie. I shook my head.

"Brother dear, my long- lost friend Isis just spoke to me." I told Carter. He joked on his orange juice, which of course, made me laugh.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, I advise you to wait. I think they may want to hear this one." I said, nodding towards the Greeks.

"Hear what? " Leo asked, eating his 20th pancake. Seriously the boy ate more than Percy. And that's saying something.

"Well, Isis just spoke to me in my mind, and she says we need to stop Setne by the Winter Solstice, and that the only way to get to Tennessee in time would be to..." I trailed off, and looked at Walt, who was watching me.

He's told me a lot of things about the Duat, and how it can affect you if you spend too much time there.

"... to travel through the Duat." I finished. Annabeth's eyes shot up to mine.

She had some experience with the Duat. When we did a quest some years ago, I gave her some eye drops that lets her see the world through the Duat. So she knows how powerful it is.

"You can do that?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "Yep. But we probably don't need to make a habit of doing so." I added.

"Wait, what's the Duat?" Hazel asked.

"The Duat would be like... an equivalent to the Underworld. It's beneath the surface of the earth. When gods are defeated in the 'mortal world', they go to the Duat, where they stay until they have enough strength to get back." Carter explained.

"Sounds like Tartarus." Jason muttered.

"In a way." Carter agreed. "But magical items can also be stored there. For instance, I keep my sword there when I don't need it."

"How do you get it back?" Piper asked.

"I just concentrate, and mimic the movement of taking something out of a bag, and it appears." Carter said.

"For whatever reason, I can't do it that well, but warrior magicians usually do it better." I said, slightly jealous. Carter smirked.

"Could you show us?" Hazel asked.

"Sure." Carter jumped out of his seat. He closed his eyes and reached out his hand. His hand disappeared, and within a second, he brought out his _khopesh._

At that moment, Percy's stepfather chose to walk back in the kitchen.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "Is that a _khopesh?"_ he asked, obviously interested.

"Umm... yes sir." Carter answered.

"What model is it? When was it made?" he asked, looking at the sword with a gleam in his eye.

"Calm down Paul." Percy said, smirking.

"I'm sorry, It's just... I've never seen one. No one in New York sells them."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Percy asked sarcastically.

Sally whacked Percy in the back of the head while walking past him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"You're never too old for a spanking." his mother warned.

"That's cool Carter. Could you like store an endless supply of food down there?" Leo asked. Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"I dunno. Never tried it." Carter answered.

"Well, how about you try it, and then tell me the results." Leo said.

"Will do." Carter replied with a smile, putting the _khopesh_ back into the Duat.

"You should stop showing off." I said. "It's very unbecoming."

Carter rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous." I scoffed.

So, maybe I was jealous. So what?

"So how do we travel through the Duat?" Annabeth asked.

"We have to create a portal." Zia said. "And then find a way to actually _make it through._"

"Sounds fun." Percy muttered. Annabeth smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What is with my head that makes everyone keep hitting it?" he exclaimed.

"It's so big." Annabeth smirked.

Percy made a pouty face. "Oh, stop it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, smiling a little.

"You don't stand a chance whenever he makes that face, Annabeth. He looks like a cute baby seal." Piper said.

Annabeth sighed. "I know. I think I'm getting too soft."

"I like you that way." Percy said smiling.

"So you didn't like me before?" Annabeth asked, an eyebrow raised.

Percy's smile quickly disappeared. "No! I just mean-"

Annabeth laughed. "I'm just teasing Seaweed Brain, calm down." Percy huffed.

"What are you huffing about Percy?" Sally asked as she walked through.

"Annabeth's being mean to me." Percy said in his best whiney voice. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Honey, when are you going to accept the fact that Annabeth gets to pretty much do what she wants, and you have no choice but to follow her." Sally asked.

Annabeth smiled triumphantly. Percy sunk deeper in his chair. "I feel like you're double teaming me." he mumbled.

"Yep." Annabeth and Sally chorused. Everyone laughed. In that moment, Bast decided to suddenly appear in a flash of silver and yellow.

"This is going to be interesting." I said.

Bast smiled sharply. "Hello my kittens."

**So, chapter 27. Did anyone catch the Grammy's? If so, what did you think?**

**Also, suggestions are welcome, or criticism, things I need to do better. You can tell me.**

**Become a ballerina overnight, don't hang sneakers on power lines, and be kind to invisible people!**

**Use "is" after "I" in a grammatically correct sentence.**


	28. Bast? (Cross off bucket list)

**This chapter is pretty long, so hopefully it'll make up for the time. **

**And sorry about that... we lost the charger to our computer, and our parents don't want us using theirs, so it may be a while before I update.**

**Oh! And we got snow! Like... about 2 weeks ago, but it's still snow. It's very rare for South Carolina to get snow, which is where I live.**

**Anyone else from SC?**

**The answer to my question last time: "I is the ninth letter in the alphabet."**

**Anyway... enjoy your chapter!**

**Percy**

Percy had never seen a cat-goddess magically appear in his kitchen. It wasn't really on his really on his bucket list.

But if it was, he could cross it off.

Bast was really scary. She looked like an evil cat-turned-human. She had knives for fingernails- seriously, they were gleaming silver and very, very long. And even more scary looking.

She had cat eyes. They were a yellowish color. Her hair was jet black, long, and thick like... well..

cat's fur

It was pulled in a ponytail across the side of her head. She had on a skin-tight shiny yellow one piece with dangerous looking heels on. Percy knew that if her even took one step in those shoes he was done for.

She grinned mischievously at Carter an Sadie who looked both stunned and happy.

"So what have you been up to?" Bast asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, just got told about a save- the- world quest that involves Greek demigods, and we need to stop Setne, who has the Book of Thoth and could possibly destroy the world." Zia answered.

"So nothing much really." Sadie summed up.

"Mmmm. I think I heard something about that. Well if you're ready, we can go." Bast said.

"Wait a minute." Leo interrupted, making a time-out gesture with his hands."You appear out of nowhere with knives as fingernails,"

At this, Bast frowned at her hands. "and you want to take us somewhere?" Leo finished.

"And where exactly?" Annabeth asked. Percy could tell Bast somewhat unnerved her. Percy couldn't blame her. He was freaked out to. She looked like she was late for Halloween.

"Well, to the Duat, of course. Surely you didn't think you would go _alone_ did you?" Bast answered.

Sadie frowned. "But I thought you weren't good at opening portals?"

Bast scoffed. "Oh, I'm not. You will be the one opening the portal, I'll just help guide you through."

Sadie sighed. "Of course. Leave me to do the hard stuff."

"Relax Sadie, I'll help. It shouldn't be too hard." Zia said.

"Well, portals going into the Duat are highly unstable. And even if we manage to make the portal, we could end up just getting sucked into and endless maze." Sadie explained.

After the Labyrinth, Percy didn't want anymore experiences with troubling mazes. "Let's _not_ do that." he said.

"Yeah. It would _really_ ruin our day." Jason commented.

"Well, no guarantees. We'll just have to-" Bast stopped abruptly, and started sniffing the air.

Percy discreetly leaned towards Annabeth. "What's she doing?" he whispered.

"How should I know. I don't even know who she is." Annabeth answered.

"Well, I figured you would know, being an all-knowing daughter of Athena." Percy answered.

"That doesn't mean I know everything." Annabeth whispered back.

"Well, take an educated guess." Percy suggested. Annabeth gave him a look and leaned away. Percy just smirked.

Bast's nose suddenly turned in Hazel's direction. "You." she said.

Suddenly, the room became very silent. All eyes were on Hazel. Percy noticed that she move closer to Frank slightly.

"There's an odd magic in you." Bast said, stepping toward her, and narrowing her eyes. "Something very... ancient. The blood of witches runs through your veins."

Eris, the goddess of strife, said the same thing to her some years ago when they were fighting Gaea. Hazel hadn't agreed with it, but that doesn't mean it's not true...

Hazel leaned away slowly as she was scrutinized under Bast's gaze. Then, she suddenly turned away.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, we need to make a portal." Bast looked around with her hands on her hips, and sighed.

"Do you mean now?" Sadie asked.

"Unless now all of a sudden doesn't mean now, then yes now!" Bast replied.

Percy sighed. No more stalling, it was time to go. He just didn't want to say goodbye to his mom. He almost hadn't come back from the Giant War. This thing with mixing two worlds who would be better off without knowing about each other...

well, there was no guarantee.

Annabeth, as if sensing his thoughts grabbed his hand, and intertwined her fingers in his. She didn't say anything, but she squeezed his hand gently. Percy looked into those swirling grey eyes he loved so much, and felt strength gather in himself.

He sighed and stood up, taking Annabeth with him. "Well, sorry mom. I won't be doing the dishes after this meal."

"What?" Sally replied from somewhere in the house.

Percy was about to reply, but Annabeth tugged his arm. "Come on Seaweed Brain." He sighed loudly, and trudged up the stairs lazily. Annabeth had to practically pull him up the stairs.

"Sally, looks like we'll be leaving a little early." Annabeth said, once she made it up the stairs.

"What? Why?" Sally asked, turning around abruptly.

"Well, a goddess formed in the kitchen, which I don't know how you didn't hear by the way, and said we need to leave. Like now." Percy answered.

There was a pause, in which Percy could his mother fighting tears. She didn't want her son to go- not again. He was gone for almost more than a year the last time, and he may not come back from this one.

Percy couldn't blame her. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he couldn't see his mom again. He let go of Annabeth's hand and stepped forward to wrap his mom in a hug. He squeezed tightly, wanting to tell her how much she meant to him, but couldn't speak past the lump in his throat.

"I love you mom." Percy whispered, almost inaudiable.

"I love you too baby." Sally replied, kissing him on the cheek. Percy pulled away, and Sally stepped around him and gave Annabeth a hug, too.

"Keep Percy out of trouble." Sally said.

Annabeth laughed a little. "I'll try, but you know trouble has a way of sneaking up on him. He attracts it like a magnet."

This made Sally laugh. "That is right." She pulled away and held Annabeth at arm's length. You have grown into a beautiful young woman." she said.

Percy smiled softly at that. Annabeth was like the daughter Sally never had, and he was glad to see Annabeth finally had someone to call mom.

This obviously meant a lot to Annabeth as well, because she started tearing up as well.

"You know mom, you could probably make a heartless sumo wrestler cry." Percy commented.

"It's just a gift I possess. Seemed to have skipped over you." she replied.

Percy laughed. "You're right it did."

"Percy, Annabeth you might wanna come down here. Bast is starting to make weapons out of silverware!" Percy heard Leo call.

"Well, I guess we'd better go. And I promise to do the dishes when we come back." Percy said, earning a laugh from his mother.

"They'll be waiting for you." she replied. "Be careful."

"A careful Percy is almost the biggest oxymoron I've ever heard." Annabeth said, as she walked past Percy to the stairs. Now, he was offended.

"I can be careful!" he said.

Annabeth just flipped him off over her shoulder. How rude. He was about to turn around and follow her, but his mother's hand stopped him.

Percy turned back to his mom. She was smiling fondly at them. "I take it you haven't asked her yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet." he replied smiling sheepishly.

"What are you waiting for? It's not like she'll turn you down." Sally said.

"The right time, I guess." he answered.

"Well, when you do, I want every detail mister." she stated.

Percy smiled. "You'll be first to know. After her of course." Then, a loud _CLANG!_ interrupted the conversation, and voices yelled "Bast! Put the silverware down _now!_"

"You're not coming downstairs?" he asked.

His mother shook her head, "No. I don't want to see the mess, and I've seen enough goddesses in my day."

Percy scoffed. "You're telling me." It was then, he heard footsteps. He turned quickly, with his hand in his pocket, ready to whip out Riptide and start slashing when he realized who it was.

'You weren't gonna kill _me_ were you Jackson?" Piper asked with Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank on her heels.

"Not today." he replied. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you." Hazel said.

"One more thing." Piper said. She went over to Sally and gave her a big hug. Everyone else followed suit and soon it was a big group hug.

Sally laughed, and was almost knocked over.

"Thank you Sally." Hazel said. Percy's mother looked so happy, Percy almost wanted to frame her face.

"You're welcome, my little hens. Now go, shoo! You have a world to save." she said, pushing them away.

They all smiled and made their way downstairs. Percy hugged his mom one last time.

"Don't come back dead." his mother said.

"I make no promises." he replied. Sally hugged him harder.

"Tell Paul I said bye." Percy said.

"I will." Sally said, letting go of her son.

Percy turned, took a deep breath, and made his way down the stairs.

**That was hard work.**

**Eat a cricket, walk on hot coals, and STAY AWAY FROM THE HANGING TREE!**

**What is the longest word in the dictionary?**

**Types of friends: **

**acqaunitances**

**buddies**

**friends**

**squad**

**family**

**Know which one's which.**


	29. Another Unstable portal

**Hello. Yes, I have explaining. Lots has been happening. A student at my school died, my best friend had to have surgery... and lots more. I won't go that long without updating again. Plus I got into Color Guard for next year... which is cool, but I have to go through painful band camp this summer.**

**I saw Avengers 2... epically AWESOME! Iron Man is my favorite. I didn't know Thor could look any better, but...**

**Is it bad I have a crush on Ultron?**

**Also, I will be editing my earlier chapters. Just the ones that sucked... so... all of them. They won't be under a new chapter, so just keep checking back, because it won't send an email if you follow, or favorite this story.**

**After this one is updated, I'll be working on fixing the first chapter, so it should be done later on tonight! Again, you will just have to check.**

**Read on!**

**Carter**

Of course, when we make a game plan is when the universe decides it's okay for us to be attacked.  
I mean seriously, why can't we just save the world peacefully?

As soon as we left Percy's house, and stepped off the block-literally, a pack of hellhounds (I think that's what Leo called them) attacked us. Actually, it wasn't even a pack. It was more of... a herd. A very large herd.

They came from absolutely nowhere. One minute, we were walking behind Bast while she was explaining the difference between gutting someone and stabbing someone, and the next moment, we were surrounded.

"Oh _Styx._"Piper said.

"Have you ever seen this much hellhounds?" Hazel asked.

"How did this much even get out?" Jason asked.

"Well, considering this situation, I'll bet... down _there_ is less stable than it once was." Percy answered. Annabeth's eyes flickered toward him, and then quickly flickered back. I wondered what that was about? But before I had time to think about it, a hellhound jumped at me.

I reacted quickly- warrior's instincts, and pulled my _kopesh_ out for the second time that day at record speed, and slashed the hellhound across it's chest. It crumbles into gold dust. That was kind of weird, but I wasn't really all that surprised. I mean, it's better than the remains seeping into the ground and coming up to form an even bigger monster, which has happened before.

"Nice move Carter." Percy complimented. He looked over my shoulder. "Incoming." I turned just in time to see another hellhound jump at me, but then a gold light hit it, and also vaporized every hellhound within 5 feet.

"You're welcome, brother." Sadie said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and proceeded with slashing hellhounds with my sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bast kicking and slicing. She looked like a freakin' acrobatic. To add to that, she was cackling with glee. So she looked more like a sadistic acrobat.

"We really need to get that portal open. Like _now._" Sadie told me. She was blasting monsters left and right with magic from her staff.

"You're telling me. There must be hundreds of these things. I've never seen so many monsters in one place before!" I yelled while a hellhound tried to eat my face.

"Are you forgetting the Washington incident?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, right. Well, second most then!" Zia appeared beside me, blasting fire from her hands.

"We need to open the portal Sadie! We have to get out of here! We really don't have time for this!" She yelled.

"Well come on then! Carter can you cover for us?" Sadie asked.

"Sure, just open the portal!" I yelled while trying to dislodge a hellhound from my leg. I managed to get it free, but not without it taking a piece of my jeans.

I made my way towards Percy, ducking and dodging teeth and claws.

"Sadie and Zia are going to try to get the portal open!" I yelled at him.

"Okay. In the meantime, let's try not to get killed." He said. I doubted that would be a problem for him. He moved fluidly, like water. He disintegrated a hellhound while blocking three others from Annabeth at the same time. He winced as he stabbed another one.

"Seaweed Brain, I can take care of myself." she said as she kicked a hellhound in the snout.

"I know, I just preferred if I did it." he said cheekily. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stabbed a monster.

I saw Sadie bringing up a shield to cover her and Zia, while Zia was muttering incantations. I turned my head toward another hellhound, and stabbed it in the chest. Sadie and Zia would be fine. I needed to focus on _not_ dying.

**Sadie**

Opening a portal by itself is hard work, but opening a portal to the Duat?... not so much.

"I really don't know how this is going to work. This isn't even a good day to open a portal. Especially not one to the Duat." Zia said.

"Well, we have to get there somehow, and soon." I replied. I knew the Greeks could take care of themselves, but there was a _lot_ of hellhounds.

My eyes scanned for Walt, and I followed a grey stream of energy to him. I have to say, fighting lots of hellhounds makes him look _hot._ More so than usual. As if feeling me watching him, he turns to me and smiles, and I almost melt in my shoes.

"Sadie! Would you stop goggling at your boyfriend and help me?!" Zia yelled. I snapped out of my temporary trance.

"Aren't you the host of Ra? Can't you open the portal yourself?" I asked.

Zia looked down. "I don't know."

I sighed. "Hold on. Let me try something." I concentrated.

_Hello? Isis?_

No reply.

_Isis? I really need your help._

Silence.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "Isis is MIA at the moment."

Zia thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Let's try something different. Think about a portal to the Duat, and use the Divine Words to open it. It will be even more unstable than unusual, but it may work."

"Good idea. I don't think it will work, but good idea, seeing as we don't have another one." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Duat. I felt my magical energy collect, and I raised my hand, with gold energy building up. Zia and I said at the exact same time, said, _"W'peh._

I felt the portal open, but it was very weak. I looked at Zia. "This portal won't hold."

"I know." she replied. And suddenly, Walt was beside me.

"Need some help?" he asked with his Anubis smirk.

I didn't have the energy to roll my eyes. "That would be nice." I said through gritted teeth.

Walt extended his hand, and grey energy shot through into the portal. The portal instantly widened.

"There are some perks to being a god." Walt said. "This isn't going to hold long. If we're going to go through, we need to do it now."

I looked around for Carter. He slashed a hellhound across the chest.

"Carter!" I yelled. I don't know how he heard me, with all the barking and killing going on, but he turned to me, and I saw understanding in his eyes. I saw him yelling something to Percy.

Keeping this thing stable was really excrutiating. My arms started shaking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hazel going into the portal, along with Leo and Piper. All of my energy was on keeping the portal open.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked to see Walt's warm, brown eyes. "Go ahead Sadie."

I looked into the portal of purple, swirling sand. "You sure you can make it?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Hurry up."

"Come on Zia." I grabbed her and jumped into the portal. It was so dark, I could barely see anything.

"Sadie!" I heard someone scream, but by then, I was swirling into unconsciousness.

**Okay. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**The answer to my last riddle is the word smile, because it has mile in between.**

**Lay on a bed of nails, gain magical powers, and turn on the AC!**

**Is it legal for a man to marry his widow's sister? (No cheating)**

**"There is no bitch on earth like a frightened mother for her kids."**

**-Stephen King**


End file.
